Mi futuro contigo
by mikuzatsune100
Summary: Mikan es transferida a la "Academia alice" junto con sus primas después de que murieran sus padres en una guerra, lo positivo de esto es que Mikan veria de nuevo a su mejor amiga Hotaru. Mikan tiene poderes anormales, es de la clase peligrosa en su escuela, se encuentra con un chico en la academia llamado Natsume que podría cambiar su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

mikan es una chica de 16 años, tiene el Alice de **anulación**, **copiar **y** robo**, sus padres la protegían de que no valla a la academia GAKUEN ALICE, vive en la casa de sus dos primas, kaede Izumi y Rina Izumi, cada una canta y toca instrumentos, lamentablemente paso algo que nadie podría superar.

-¡Mikan!, estoy aburrida ¿y si salimos afuera?-pregunto Kaede acostada en el sillón con su celular en la mano.

-tu sabes perfectamente que nuestros padres nos dijeron que nos quedáramos aquí hasta que la nieve pare-dijo Mikan leyendo un libro llamado "mil soles esplendidos"

-si, ya lo se, pero no hay nada que hacer, ver la pantalla del celular tanto tiempo me causa dolor de cabeza-dijo Kaede dejando su móvil en una mesita.

-entonces...lee un libro-dijo Mikan dándole un libro llamado "la quinta ola"

-no me gusta leer-dijo Kaede levantándose del sillón e ir por su peluche.

-llevas mucho tiempo teniendo ese oso, ya tienes 16 años-dijo Mikan con tono burlón

-es que me recuerda a Kiera, a propósito, llevas miles de años leyendo una y otra vez ese libro, ¿no te cansas?-pregunto Kaede señalando el libro.

-no, supongo-dijo Mikan dejando el libro junto a los demás

-ah, ¿ya terminaste?, ¡valla que rápida eres!, oye ¿sabes porque no nos permiten ir a la academia gakuen alice?-pregunto Kaede cambiando rápidamente el tema y volteando a ver a Mikan

-ni idea, creo que es porque tenemos poderes anormales, somos peligrosas para las personas-dijo Mikan seriamente volteando a ver a la chimenea de esa casa

-¿tu crees?, mmmm...me gustaría jugar como las demás y hablar con quien sea-dijo Kaede con tono de tristeza .

después de dos minutos el teléfono empezó a sonar, las 2 jóvenes se levantaron al mismo tiempo.

-hola...¿que?...no puede ser-dijo Kaede dejando el teléfono en su lugar y volteo a ver a Mikan llorando, ella empezó a gritar, Mikan no entendía lo que pasaba, minutos después llego Rina corriendo hacia el cuarto.

-¿que paso?-pregunto Rina preocupada, ella tenia 4 años mayor que ellas.

-nuestros padres. Están muertos-dijo Kaede llorando, sentada en el piso, después de unos segundos a Mikan le empezaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos.

-escúchenme bien niñas, iremos a la academia gakuen alice, le prometí a nuestros padres que si les pasaba algo a ellos iríamos a practicar nuestros Alices-dijo Rina levantándolas del piso

-entonces...¿tu lo sabias?, ¡porque no nos dijiste!¡no quiero entrar a esa estúpida academia, jamás!-grito Mikan llorando.

-cálmate Mikan, ellos perdieron la guerra pero nosotras no-dijo Rina agarrándole el hombro a Mikan-ahora vallan a empacar sus cosas, nos iremos mañana, sabia que esto iba a pasar así que las inscribí lo mas rápido posible-dijo Rina agarrando el teléfono y aventándolo a la pared.

-¿que haces?-pregunto Kaede mirando el teléfono ya destrozado

-no importa eso, tenemos que irnos a empacar, seremos de clase peligrosa-dijo Rina frunciendo el ceño lo cual Mikan y Kaede asintieron

después de toda la escena dolorosa que pasaron ellas tres, se fueron de su casa sin decir nada, se quedaron a pasar la noche en un hotel, ellas tenían mascotas, obviamente se las iban a llevar

**_en el hotel..._**

-Mikan Sakura Yukihira Azumi...-dijo Kaede mientras se pone su pijama

-no necesitas decir mi nombre completo-dijo Mikan leyendo de nuevo "mil soles esplendidos" acostada en una cama

-quiero que Rina nos cante una canción-dijo Kaede con tono de tristeza.

-entonces se lo diré-dijo Mikan levantándose de la cama dejando el libro a un lado

cuando volvió Mikan, estaba a su lado con una guitarra, ellas dos le sonrieron a Kaede, cuando Mikan y Kaede se fueron a sus camas, Rina se sentó en una silla, empezó a cantar era algo realmente hermoso, ella estaba cantando Duele de Carla Morrison

**yo, Mikan Sakura Yukihira, entendí que poco a poco la vida te enseña por quien luchar y a quien renunciar, mis padres, Yuka Azumi e Izumi Yukihira y mi tío Kazumi Yukihira, fallecieron, me cuesta trabajo pensar cuanto nos protegieron y cuidaron, pero como una vez me dijo mi mamá: cuando la vida te separa a un ser querido, el recuerdo de su sonrisa es la mejor manera de seguir adelante. Desde ahora seré obligada a ir al lugar al que me prohibieron estar toda mi vida, mañana y todos los días, no seré una chica normal de 16 años que le gusta leer y que vive con sus primas, sino una chica de 16 años con poderes anormales que vive con sus primas, cuando entre a esa academia, no se que experiencias nuevas eh de aprender.**

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**


	2. Bienvenida a Gakuen alice

**CAPITULO 2**

-¡Mikan!, despierta o llegaras tarde el primer día de clases-dijo Kaede agitando a Mikan de los brazos

-ya desperté-dijo Mikan levantándose cuidadosamente de su cama

-ya te arregle tu mochila, ahora hace falta que te cambies rápido-dijo Kaede sonriéndole

-claro, estaré lista en 3 minutos-dijo Mikan devolviéndole la sonrisa

cuando Mikan se cambio, vio que Kaede estaba viendo una foto de sus amigos.

-¿los extrañas?-pregunto Mikan mirándola con dulzura

-¿eh?, si, más a Aika-dijo Kaede con tristeza

-no te preocupes, ellos vendrán a buscarte-dijo Mikan quitándole la foto y poniéndola adentro de su mochila

-bueno eso no importa, ¡corre o llegaremos tarde!-dijo Kaede jalando de la mano a Mikan

-espera aun no eh desayunado-dijo Mikan siendo jalada por Kaede

cuando iban corriendo hacia el salón, Mikan se tropezó con alguien, un chico de pelo azabache, ojos carmesís.

-ah Mikan que estúpida eres, ahí te dejo-dijo Kaede corriendo hacia el salón

-oye, ve por donde caminas-dijo el chico de ojos carmesís

-ah, lo siento mucho, ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Mikan sonriéndole

-me llamo Natsume Hyuuga-dijo el mirando con odio a Mikan

-me llamo Mikan sakura, nos vemos-dijo Mikan corriendo hacia su salón

cuando Mikan llego, vio que Kaede estaba recargada en la pared, Mikan la iba a saludar pero en ese instante Kaede empezó a llorar y empezó a decir una y otra vez "Se fuerte", Mikan quedo impresionada por la acción de su prima, Kaede es cantante y actriz y su hermana es una escritora famosa.

-¿Kaede?-pregunto Mikan preocupada

-ah, Mikan, me dijo un profesor que cuando diga que pasemos, entremos al salón-dijo Kaede limpiándose las lagrimas

-¿que le habrá pasado?-pensó Mikan mientras miraba a Kaede con tristeza

-¡pueden pasar!-grito una voz adentro del salón

-¿quien es?-pregunto Mikan mientras miraba la puerta del salón

-es el profesor Narumi, te lo estuve diciendo hace un momento-dijo Kaede con tono burlón

Cuando ellas dos entraron, todos quedaron sorprendidos de la castaña, ojos miel (Mikan) y la otra castaña, solo que ella tiene las puntas del cabello color azul (kaede)

-Me llamo Kaede Izumi Yukihira, mis alices son manipulación de gente, fijar la mirada y robo, soy de clase peligrosa-dijo Kaede sonriéndoles

-Me llamo Mikan Sakura Yukihira, mis alices son nulificacion, copiar y robo, soy de clase peligrosa-dijo Mikan con tono de tristeza

-vamos Mikan, anímate, no toda tu vida tendrás a...-fue interrumpida Kaede por Mikan

-cállate tu no eres nadie para decírmelo-dijo Mikan lo cual Kaede se quedo sorprendida

-bueno...Mikan, tu pareja es Natsume hyuuga-dijo Narumi sonriéndole y señalándole en donde quedaba su asiento

-demonios, es con el que me tropecé esta mañana-pensó Mikan mientras se sentaba

-y Kaede tu te sentaras...-dijo el profesor siendo interrumpido por Kaede

-no necesito compañero, simplemente me sentare adelante de Mikan-dijo Kaede dirigiéndose al asiento, nadie estaba ahí

Narumi les dio el día libre para que conozcan mas a las nuevas estudiantes, todos estaban alrededor de ellas, Mikan y Kaede les sonreían y hablaban con todos ellos.

-¿¡oye no eres la cantante famosa!?-dijo Sumire gritando de la emoción

-ah si soy yo-dijo Kaede riéndose

-¿y tu no eres Mikan Sakura, la que esquivó el alice de Kiroki kazuki?-pregunto sumiré, Mikan y Kaede se quedaron sorprendidas a la pregunta, el era el exnovio de Mikan

-bueno...creo que si-dijo Mikan con una sonrisa a lo que Kaede se voltio bruscamente

-¿porque demonios sonríes?, ¿¡acaso te gusto que te halla destrozado!?-grito Kaede llorando

-no, yo lo supere poco a poco, porque tu me dijiste eso ¿no?, "tal vez el no te acepto pero hay personas que si"-dijo Mikan sonriendo y cerrando los ojos mientras Kaede se limpia las lagrimas

-lo siento, me pase, otra vez-dijo Kaede mientras volteaba a verla con dulzura, en unos segundos, Mikan vio un tatuaje en su Muñeca y una cortada en la otra

-¿que te paso?-pregunto Mikan con tristeza-¿acaso te volviste a cortar?-pregunto Mikan mirándola seriamente, todos se quedaron callados.

-si, pero así me siento mejor-dijo Kaede con tono de burla

-(suspiro) crees que lastimándote tu sola te sientes bien, ya veo-dijo Mikan

Todos estaban sorprendidos de que una cantante famosa se lastime ella misma.

-bueno y ¿pueden enseñarnos sus alices?-pregunto hotaru

-¡hotaru te extrañe!-dijo Mikan emocionada

-tiene razón Mikan, hay que usar nuestros alices-dijo Kaede con tono de burla

-tu empiezas-dijo Mikan con una mirada amenazadora

-esta bien por mi-dijo Kaede levantándose de la silla violentamente al igual que mikan.

todos retrocedieron para ver que pasaba, Kaede levanto su mano y Mikan empezó a elevarse "¿eso es todo lo que tienes?" pregunto Mikan bajando al piso lentamente, Mikan dijo "se fuerte" a lo cual Kaede se quedo sorprendida, Mikan fue corriendo hacia ella aventándola hacia la pared, ellas siguieron peleándose hasta que una voz dijo "no sean infantiles", ellas dos voltearon y era Rina la que dijo eso.

-¡Rina!, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Mikan dejándose de pelear con Kaede

-necesito hablar con ustedes a solas-dijo Rina mirándolas seriamente, lo cual todos se quedaron sorprendidos, hasta Natsume

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**


	3. Mikan y Kaede

**CAPITULO 3**

Rina se llevo a Kaede y Mikan afuera, ella les explico que desde mañana harán misiones con "persona", ellas se negaron pero no le importaba Rina, cuando ellas entraron al salón todos se sorprendieron, hasta Natsume.

-¿porque nos miran?-pregunto Kaede a Mikan susurrándole

-ni idea pero actúa normal-dijo Mikan mientras se iba a su asiento al igual que Kaede

Cuando se sentaron en su pupitre, todos las miraban con desilusión, ellas estaban confundidas.

-¿como conocen a la profesora Rina?-pregunto sumire

-soy su prima y Kaede es su hermana, espera, dijiste ¿profesora?-pregunto Mikan sorprendida

-si, ella es la profesora de música, la más estricta del colegio-dijo un chico rubio que estaba alado de Natsume

-wow mi hermana es profesora-dijo Kaede-a propósito ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto ella al chico rubio

-mi nombre es Ruka Nogi, gusto en conocerte-dijo el sonriéndole

-mucho gusto-dijo Kaede devolviéndole la sonrisa

cuando se terminaron las clases Mikan fue a caminar afuera un rato, encontró un hermoso árbol de sakura, su árbol favorito, empezó a trepar el árbol y se sentó en una rama, empezó a cerrar los ojos y empezó a oír música la cual ella empezó a cantar, la canción se llama "love the way to lie de Ariana Grande", en ese momento escucho que alguien caminaba cerca de ella, cuando voltio estaba un chico de ojos carmesís viéndola sorprendido.

-¿Natsume?-pregunto Mikan mientras se bajaba del árbol-¿que haces aquí?-pregunto Mikan sonrojada

-nada, es solo que cantas bien-dijo Natsume mirando hacia otro lado-pero te vez triste al cantarla ¿porque?-pregunto Natsume mirándola a los ojos

-ah, es una larga historia, cada vez que la recuerdo siento que estoy perdida en un lugar oscuro-dijo Mikan con tono de tristeza

**Pdv DE NATSUME...**

cuando se acabaron las clases fui a mi árbol de sakura como todos los días, cuando iba en camino me encontré a la nueva estudiante sentada en una de las ramas, me acerque a ella, parecía triste pero no le di importancia, empezó a cantar, ella tenia una voz hermosa, cuando me di cuenta ya me había visto.

**fin del Pdv...**

-bueno, ya me voy a mi dormitorio, nos vemos-dijo Mikan mientras corría hacia el edificio

-¿su historia?-pensó Natsume mientras caminaba hacia su edificio

a mitad del camino se encontró a la otra Yukihira, Kaede la prima de Mikan, la iba a asustar o bueno eso era lo que pensaba el, en ese momento Kaede empezó a llorar y repetir una y otra vez la palabra "se fuerte", Natsume se sorprendió por lo que dijo ella.

-Mikan, lo siento-dijo Kaede agachando su cabeza mirando el suelo-te prometo que te ayudare a superarlo-dijo Kaede derramando lagrimas de sus ojos

-¿que vas a ayudarle?-pregunto Natsume mirándola seriamente

-¿que haces aquí?, no debes oír las charlas ajenas-dijo Kaede saliendo corriendo de ese lugar.

Natsume no sabia lo que pasaba, esta confundido, se encontró con las dos primas Yukihira, el primer día parecían bastante feliz pero ahora parece que su felicidad se derrumbara. Mikan al llegar a su dormitorio, estuvo pensando "¿que are para superar este dolor?, no quiero sentirme así por toda vi vida", ella y Kaede estaban deprimidas por alguna razón.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE...

-¡buenos días!-grita Mikan entrando al salón de clases

-hola Mikan, es la primera vez que veo que te despiertas temprano-dijo Kaede leyendo el libro "La selección"

-¡pero que demonios te pasa!, ¿acaso tienes fiebre?-dijo Mikan con tono de burla

-no bromes, estoy leyendo porque lo vi junto tus muchos libros y decía que era de romance-dijo Kaede sonriéndole y viendo como se sienta Mikan en su asiento

-¿te gusta el romance?, no lo sabia, en ese caso te recomendaría libros de genero romance como "la ultima princesa, tres deseos, el secreto del amor, el quinto dragón, etc."-dijo Mikan diciendo títulos de libros románticos

-¿y que me dices del que tu escribiste?-pregunto Kaede mientras sacaba de su mochila un diario

-¿donde lo encontraste?, no seas tan chismosa con las cosas ajenas-dijo Mikan mientras le quitaba su diario

-vamos, no seas tan aburrida-dijo Kaede haciendo un gesto de enojo

-no es eso, quiero decir, no me agrada que la gente vea mi vida privada y menos tu que eres la que va a contarle a todo mundo mis secretos-dijo Mikan mirando a Kaede de una forma fría, pues ella sabia que su prima con la que vivió toda su vida tenia secretos y no por eso les contaba a personas que no conoce.

Iniciaron las clases como todos los días, hasta que el profesor Narumi entro

-lo siento por interrumpir pero quiero presentarles a alguien-dijo el profesor Narumi

En ese momento atrás venia un chico con cabello color café oscuro, ojos miel, alto, en fin, Kaede se sorprendió al verlo pues se parecía a un chico que tuvo en un sueño

-Kaede ¿estas bien?-pregunto Mikan garrándola del hombro

-El va a se su nuevo compañero, por favor llévense bien con el-dijo Narumi sonriéndoles a todos

-El...-dijo Kaede paralizada

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**


	4. nuevo alumno

**CAPITULO 4**

-Me llamo Hiroto Kazuma, mi alice es manipulación de sangre, soy de clase peligrosa-dijo Hiroto a lo que todos quedaron sorprendidos

-bueno tu pareja será...Kaede Izumi-dijo el profesor Narumi señalando mi asiento

Cuando el iba hacia el asiento, miro a Kaede con dulzura y le dijo "eres linda" a lo que Kaede se sonrojo, se sentó a lado de ella, Kaede quedo completamente paralizada, al iniciar las clases Mikan le susurraba "¿no estas nerviosa?" o algo por el estilo. Cuando era la clase de música la profesora entro al salón, ella traía una guitarra en un estuche, cuando voltio a ver a Mikan y Kaede les dijo "señoritas Yukihira, me contaron que son muy buenas cantantes" a lo que ellas asintieron, cuando se pararon Hiroto le dijo a Kaede "buena suerte", cuando Kaede empezó a tocar la guitarra mikan empezó a hacer el coro, segundos después empezaron a cantar la canción "shine de Laura Marano", todos se sorprendieron, ellas parecían una sola voz, el sonido se difundió por los pasillos del colegio, ellas terminaron de cantar y se abrazaron las dos primas, todos aplaudieron y Hiroto dijo "¡cantas hermoso Kaede! a lo que ella se sonrojo. Cuando se terminaron las clases Kaede se fue a la sala de misuca para cantar y Hiroto la siguió

-Natsume, ¿Cómo son las misiones?-pregunto Mikan mirándolo seriamente

-¿como sabes de as misiones?-pregunto Natsume frunciendo el ceño

-no, olvídalo, no es nada importante-dijo Mikan agachando la cabeza un poco

-oye ¿podemos hablar en la noche abajo del árbol de sakura?-pregunto Natsume un poco sonrojado

-claro, no tengo nada que hacer-dijo Mikan sonriéndole

MIENTRAS CON KAEDE...

ella iba corriendo al salón de música, se le ocurrió cantar la canción "I love you de Avril Lavigne", cuando empezó a cantar, Hiroto iba entrando al salón quedando sorprendido de la hermosa voz de aquella chica, el solo se sentó en una silla para admirar la canción, cuando termino de cantar, Hiroto empezó a aplaudir, ella se voltio y se sonrojo a la acción del chico.

-¿que haces aquí?-le pregunto confundida Kaede

-vine corriendo tras de ti-dijo Hiroto sonriéndole

-¿y porque?-pregunto Kaede dejando la guitarra es su estuche

-porque...me gustas, Kaede-dijo Hiroto agarrándole de la mano a ella

-¿pero que?, si dices la verdad, te creeré, pero te diré que no voy a ilusionarme-dijo Kaede mirando a Hiroto seriamente

-esta bien-dijo Hiroto levantándose de la silla y saliendo del salón

CON MIKAN...

-ya es tarde y me dijo que viniera, tan típico de los hombres-dijo Mikan hablando sola

-¿porque hablas sola?-pregunto Natsume que estaba alado de ella

-¡Natsume!, ¿desde cuando estabas aquí?-pregunto Mikan asustada

-desde hace 20 minutos-dijo Natsume con una mirada fría

-y bien, ¿que es lo que me ibas a decir?-pregunto Mikan recargándose en el árbol

-quería saber que es lo que te paso antes de venir a la academia-pregunto Natsume mirando a Mikan fijamente

-¿como sabes que me paso algo antes de venir aquí?-pregunto Mikan fijando la mirada a otro lado

-solo dímelo, no me quiero quedar con la curiosidad-dijo Natsume agarrándole del brazo a Mikan con bastante fuerza

-bien, te lo diré, pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie-dijo Mikan soltándose de Natsume

-de acuerdo, lo prometo-dijo Natsume haciendo contacto visual con Mikan

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**


	5. mi historia

**CAPITULO 5**

-¿y bien, que estas esperando?-pregunto Natsume recargándose en el árbol con los brazos cruzados.

Suspiro Mikan.

-de acuerdo, todo empezó cuando entre a preparatoria, nade sabia que tenia alices y mucho menos de que soy de clase peligrosa. Conocí a un chico llamado Kiroki Kazuki, el yo nos volvimos amigos, pero con el paso del tiempo el y yo nos enamoramos y el se me confeso, tiempo después el me dijo que tenia alices, por lo que yo también le dije lo mismo, en ese momento Kaede estaba haciendo un video por televisión. Fue cuando se acercaban las vacaciones de verano, el me pregunto si quería ir a Nueva York, obviamente acepte, invite a Kaede a ir, en ese entonces ella tenia dos hermanas, Rina y su hermana menor Lara, Kaede las invito. Cuando habíamos llegado, todos nosotros estábamos emocionados de conocer un nuevo lugar, nadie sabia quien era Kaede, pues era solo conocida en nuestro país, habíamos rentado un hotel en donde quedarnos, nos hospedamos unos cinco días en Nueva York hasta que después de esos cinco días, Kiroki hablo con migo sobre un tema muy triste, terminamos de nuestro noviazgo, en ese entonces estaba muy deprimida por esa charla que tuvimos, mis tres queridas primas me ayudaban todo lo posible para olvidar eso. Kaede nos llevo a un museo de música, poco a poco olvidaba mi dolor gracias a ella, cuando salíamos del museo, Sara fue por refrescos lo cual la esperamos afuera. Todo paso tan rápido, todo se empezó a derrumbar, un terremoto nos aterrorizo a todos en ese lugar, casas, edificios, puentes, todo se estaba destrozando poco a poco. Kaede fue corriendo hacia el lugar en donde estaba Lara, Rina y yo la seguimos lo cual nos asusto demasiado, estaba quemándose el museo de música. Minutos después vimos que Kaede estaba agachada en el piso llorando y gritando el nombre de Lara, lo que vi fue algo que recordare toda mi vida, los escombros estaban abajo de Lara aplastándola. Camino a nuestra casa no dijimos ni una sola palabra ninguna de nosotras, estábamos aterrorizadas de aquel día que recordaremos toda nuestra vida y lo peor de todo es que ese día era "Mi cumpleaños"-dijo Mikan con tono de triztesa

Natsume quedo sorprendido de lo que platico ella

-lo siento mucho-dijo Natsume mirándola serio

-no te preocupes, el pasado es pasado, aunque honestamente aun no lo eh superado-dijo Mikan cerrando los ojos

-¿y que le paso con el que salías?-pregunto Natsume poniendo sus dos manos en su cabeza

-bueno, el falleció al igual que Lara-dijo Mikan sonriéndole a Natsume

-ya veo, yo también tengo una hermana menor llamada Aoi-dijo Natsume saliendo de ese lugar

-¿Aoi?, Natsume tiene hermanas, no lo sabia-dijo Mikan trepando el árbol de sakura

MIENTRAS CON KAEDE...

ella estaba en su dormitorio cuando de pronto empezaron a tocar la puerta.

Kaede empieza a abrirla, era Hiroto sonriéndole

-¿que haces aquí?-pregunto Kaede dejando entrar a el

-vine a decirte algo-dijo Hiroto sentándose en un sillón pequeño

-¿y que es?-pregunto Kaede acostándose en su cama

-es una propuesta-dijo Hiroto sonriéndole

-dilo rápido, tengo una canción que escribir-dijo Kaede agarrando su celular

-quiero que seas mi novia-dijo Hiroto mirándola seriamente

-¿que?, valla, eres muy honesto para decirlo adecuadamente-dijo ella con tono de burla

-¿entonces, que me dices?-pregunto el sonriéndole

-esta bien por mi-dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa

-¿enserió?, bueno entonces ya me voy, vine con valentía a decírtelo y no pensé que seria tan fácil de lo que pensaba-dijo Hiroto saliendo del cuarto

AL DIA SIGUIENTE...

-buenos días-dijo Mikan desanimada

-¿que te paso mikan?, parece que te robaron tu energía-dijo Kaede viendo como se sentaba en su asiento

-si es que no dormí nada-dijo Mikan sacando su cuaderno

-oye, hable con Aika anoche-dijo Kaede

-¿encerio?, hace tiempo que no la veo ¿y que te dijo?-pregunto Mikan emocionada

-que van a inscribirse con su hermano en esta academia-dijo Kaede sonriéndole

-¿van a estar aquí?, que genial-dijo Mikan recuperando toda su energía-¿y cuando ventran?-pregunto Mikan

-creo que, después de mañana-dijo Kaede haciendo señas con sus manos

-que bien, espero con ansias verlos-dijo Mikan recargándose en su silla

* * *

**CONTINURA...**

perdón si este capitulo esta muy corto

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**:)**


	6. nuevos sentimientos

**CAPITULO 6**

se acercaban los exámenes bimestrales. Mikan no era muy buena estudiando y es por eso que sacaba malas notas casi siempre. Kaede por otro lado, estudiaba demasiado para un examen, sacaba buenas notas. Ellas se entienden perfectamente pues las dos sufrieron el mismo pasado, son como la mitad de una persona. Cada quien tiene sus gustos y diferencias, eso nos hace humanos.

Al día siguiente Mikan estaba emocionada. Ella vería de nuevo a una de sus amigas lejanas. No la había visto desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Buenos días!-grito Mikan emocionada entrando al salón

-buenos días Mikan-dijo Kaede siendo abrazada por Hiroto

-¿desde cuando salían ustedes dos?-pregunto Mikan sorprendida

-bueno...¡cambiando de tema!, ¿ya estas estudiando para los exámenes?-pregunto Kaede soltándose de los brazos de Hiroto y volteando a ver a Mikan.

-por favor, ¿estudiar? ¿yo?, ¿acaso no me conoces?-pregunto Mikan con tono de burla.

-Mikan es hora de que empieces a tomar esto con seriedad, escuche que si reprobabas los exámenes te expulsarán de la escuela-dijo Kaede con cara de preocupación.

-simplemente no puedo, es como tu y cuando de cortas las venas, bueno algo parecido-dijo Mikan dándole una explicación

-eso no tiene nada que ver, yo tengo una razón de porque hago eso, pero tu no estudias porque no quieres, son cosas diferentes-dijo Kaede levantando la voz y casi parándose de su pupitre

-¡esta bien!, estudiare tanto como pueda, si eso te tranquiliza más-dijo Mikan golpeando la mesa violentamente

Mientras se gritaban ellas, Natsume admiraba a Mikan de pies a cabeza pensando en algo como "esta chica es algo interesante" o algo por el estilo. Después de todo el escandalo que causaron ellas. Llego el profesor de Matemáticas "Jinno" o algo así se llama. A todos se les complica pronunciar su nombre, es algo difícil.

-bueno como ya saben se acercan los exámenes bimestrales y esta totalmente prohibido el uso de alices-dijo el profesor volteando a ver a Mikan-y más a usted señorita Yukihira, he oído que no saca buenas notas-dijo el profesor con una mirada amenazadora

-te lo dije-susurro Kaede a Mikan leyendo un libro

-si, entiendo Profesor-dijo Mikan agachando su cabeza avergonzada

-bueno ahora comenzaremos las clases-dijo el profesor volteando a la pizarra y empezando a escribir

Después de que las clases terminaran Kaede se fue con Hiroto a la cafetería mientras Mikan se quedo en el salón con Natsume.

-¡rayos! estoy sola con el-pensó Mikan nerviosa y ruborizada

-tu...eres mala estudiando ¿cierto?-pregunto Natsume rompiendo el silencio

-si eso creo-dijo Mikan sonrojada, oyendo una risa pequeña de Natsume

-entonces te ayudare-dijo Natsume volteándola a ver seriamente-te ayudare a que pases los exámenes bimestrales

-¿enserio?, muchas gracias, no se que decir yo...-dijo Mikan siendo interrumpida pues se desmayo en ese momento

-¿que te esta pasando?-pregunto Natsume agitándola de los hombros-¡oye despierta!-grito Natsume, el grito se escuchaba demasiado fuerte que hasta en los pasillos se oía

Minutos después, Mikan se encontraba en la enfermería del colegio. Kaede llego preocupada a la sala junto a Hiroto

-¡Mikan!, ¿Dónde esta Mikan?-pregunto Kaede gritando

-tranquilízate, estará bien-dijo la enfermera tocándole el hombro Kaede

-¿que le paso?-pregunto Kaede agarrando fuerte la mano de Hiroto

-se desmayo, de algún modo no se alimento bien-dijo la enfermera llevándolos al cuarto en donde estaba Mikan

Cuando abrió la cortina, ella estaba dormida, todos quedaron sorprendidos.

-Mikan...-dijo Kaede con tono de tristeza

-no te preocupes, estará bien-le dijo Hiroto abrazándola mientras Kaede le correspondía

-¿que me pasa?, ¿Por qué siento esto?, desde que llego esa chica, me siento diferente-pensó Natsume mirándola como dormía

Cuando se fueron Kaede y Hiroto de ese lugar. Natsume se quedo con Mikan, al parecer se empezó a preocupar por ella. Mikan empezó a abrir los ojos y se sorprendió de que aquel chico estuviera con ella.

-¿Hyuuga?-pregunto Mikan mirándolo con tristeza-¿que haces aquí?-pregunto ella sentándose en donde estaba acostada

-te desmayaste y te traje aquí-dijo Natsume volteando a ver hacia otro lado-bueno ya que despertaste y se que estas bien, me iré-dijo Natsume levantándose de aquella silla

-espera-dijo Mikan agarrándole del brazo-Gracias Hyuuga...por preocuparte por mi-dijo Mikan dándole una sonrisa

-no es para tanto, dramática-dijo Natsume saliendo de ese lugar sonrojado

Mientras con Kaede...

-bueno, menos mal que Mikan esta bien-dijo Kaede dando un pequeño suspiro-a propósito, ¿Qué haces en mi habitación Hiroto?-pregunto Kaede acostándose en su cama

-quería saber si estuvieras bien-dijo Hiroto agarrando su celular-¿quien es Aki?-pregunto Hiroto celoso

-es "Akito" solo que yo le llamo Aki, y es el hermano de mi mejor amiga-dijo Kaede sonriendo-ahora que lo recuerdo, mañana vendrán a la academia-dijo Kaede levantándose de la cama emocionada

-el no es nada de ti ¿cierto?-pregunto Hiroto dejando el celular en la mesa y mirándola seriamente

-claro que no-dijo Kaede riéndose-ah, ya entiendo, estas celoso-dijo Kaede en forma de burla

-obviamente si, no quiero que estés con otro chico que no sea yo-dijo Hiroto yéndose del cuarto, cerrando la puerta bruscamente

**CONTINUARA...**


	7. celos de Natsume

**CAPITULO 7**

Mikan todavía estaba en la enfermería. Kaede estaba súper emocionada de ver de nuevo a su mejor amiga. Ella y Hiroto estaban hablando sobre ello, Natsume como siempre leyendo un manga y Hotaru arreglando una maquina. Narumi entro al salón y empezó a decir que tendrían nuevos compañeros.

-Bueno queridos alumnos, les quiero presentar a sus cuatro nuevos compañeros de clase.

-¿cuatro?, se supone que seria solamente Alison y Aki-susurro Kaede agachando su cabeza hacia abajo.

Entraron tres mujeres y un hombre. Aika Alison tiene el alice de predecir el futuro y es de habilidad peligrosa, tenia el pelo negro y corto, sus ojos eran de color verde. Haru Akito tiene el alice del hielo y es de habilidad peligrosa, tenia el pelo color Negro y ojos verdes al igual que Aika. America Celeste tiene el alice del súper oído y es de habilidad peligrosa, su cabello era castaño claro y sus ojos color miel. Y por ultimo Marlee Socie tiene el alice de invisibilidad y es de Habilidad peligrosa, su cabello era largo color negro y sus ojos color café oscuro.

Kaede conocía a todos ellos, se quedo totalmente sorprendida. Eran sus mejores amigos de la infancia. Ahora ella tenia 16 años al igual que ellos.

-Me llamo Aika, el es Haru, America y Marliee. Somos de habilidad peligrosa y espero que nos llevemos bien con todos ustedes.

-¡Bienvenidos!-grito toda la clase al mismo tiempo

-¿desde cuando damos la bienvenida?-pregunto Kaede mirando a su alrededor

-Alison y Haru se sentaran adelante de la señorita Kaede Izumi-dijo el profesor Narumi señalando en donde quedaban sus asientos-America y Marlee junto la señorita Imai hotaru.

-Esta bien, nosotros sabemos en donde queda. No necesita decirnos en que lugar queda-dijo Aika mirando a Narumi con una mirada amenazadora y fría.

Mientras Aika caminaba al asiento, Haru estaba volteando a ver a los lados confundido. El profesor Narumi como siempre les daba el día libre de conocerlos mejor. Cuando todos se acercaron a ellos, Haru se dio media vuelta y miro a Kaede enfadado.

-¿donde esta Mikan?.

-ah, esta en la enfermería, se desmayo ayer. ¿Acaso te preocupa, Aki?-pregunto Kaede con tono de burla

-¡no!, es solo que, quería ver a mi mejor amiga-dijo Haru ruborizado y volteando a ver a otro lado

-claro, querías verla...-dijo Hotaru sarcásticamente leyendo un libro

-bueno, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a verla después de la clase de música?-pregunto Kaede levantándose del pupitre toda emocionada

-entonces yo los acompañare-dijo Natsume mirándola fríamente-es que...se me olvido mi billetera.

-por supuesto. En ese caso también viene Hiroto.

En un instante la profesora Rina Izumi golpea la mesa con sus cuadernos lo cual todos se sorprendieron. Kaede rápidamente se sentó en su pupitre nerviosa, ella la conocía bien. Era estricta y todo lo hacia con perfección. Todo el tiempo explicándole a Mikan operaciones de matemáticas y a Kaede dándole clases de música. Había un silencio profundo entre todos en la clase.

-¡Quiero que se levante la señorita Kaede Izumi, ahora!-grito Rina golpeando la mesa una y otra vez. Kaede se asusto y se levanto velozmente

-¡si!-dijo Kaede firme y tiesa. Mientras Rina se acercaba más a ella, Kaede se ponía más y más tensa.

-quiero que me digas cuantos tiempos tienen una redonda, blanca y negra-Dijo Rina con las manos en la espalda. Después de oír eso Kaede se tranquilizó un poco

-La redonda cuatro tiempos, la blanca dos tiempos y la negra un tiempo-dijo Kaede haciendo movimientos con sus manos y por alguna razón mirando un poco al techo.

-¡exacto!. Ahora como premio deberás cantarnos a todos-dijo Rina mostrándole una sonrisa manipuladora acompañada con una pequeña risa.

-pero...no tengo instrumentos-dijo Kaede intentando hacer una excusa

-entonces te prestare mi guitarra-dijo Rina señalando el estuche de su guitarra que estaba al lado derecho de su escritorio

-ok, pero solo una-Dijo Kaede caminando hacia el objeto. Empezó a sacarlo y se sentó en un banco pequeño. Ella realmente tenia una hermosa voz, canto una canción la cual era y siempre será su favorita, se llamaba "Safe and Sound de Taylor Swift". La melodía la hizo su madre, ella falleció hace dos años; era su mejor amiga y compañera en ese tiempo.

Cuando termino de cantar, todos le aplaudieron y murmuraban cosas como "que hermosa voz" o algo por el estilo. Minutos después se acabaron las clases, Kaede, Hiroto, Haru, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, America, Marlee y Aika fueron a la enfermería a visitar a Mikan. Haru estaba feliz y emocionado, pues todo el camino estaba sonriendo. Natsume estaba con los brazos cruzados y los ojos llenos de odio.

Llegaron en donde estaba Mikan, esperaron en un pequeño sillón. Cuando la enfermera los llevo al cuarto en donde estaba Mikan, Haru y Natsume por alguna razón se miraban con odio. Mikan los miro sorprendida, y mas a Haru, en ese momento quiso levantarse y darle un abrazo pero Haru la abrazo primero. Natsume se puso tenso. Ellos se quedaron pasmados de la acción de el.

-te extrañe, Mikan-le susurro Haru al oído de Mikan

-yo también, Haru-dijo Mikan con los ojos brillantes-gracias por venir, chicos-dijo ella separándose de los brazos de aquel chico.

-menos mal que estés bien, sakura-dijo Ruka dando un pequeño suspiro

-gracias Ruka Pyon-dijo Mikan forzando una pequeña sonrisa

-¿como me llamaste?-pregunto Ruka confundido por el comentario de la castaña-¿Porque Ruka Pyon?.

-bueno, como siempre traes ese conejo, pensé añadir el "Pyon" y decir "Ruka Pyon. ¿no puedo?.

-ah, desde luego, me agrada el nombre.

-¡Hey!, no te olvides de nosotras-dijo Aika mirándola dulcemente-America y Marlee también se preocuparon por ti.

-si, enserio estoy feliz de estar con ustedes-dijo Mikan sonrojada agachando su cabeza hacia abajo

-te viste muy cursi abrazando a tu novio-dijo Natsume con las manos en los bolsillos

-no, no, no, claro que no. El es solo un amigo-dijo Mikan riéndose por lo que dijo el chico con ojos carmesís

-no me digas que...estas celoso-dijo Kaede con tono de burla y mirándolo con expresión manipuladora

-¡No digas estupideces!-dijo Natsume saliendo de ese lugar y cerrando bruscamente la puerta

-valla, esto se esta poniendo interesante-dijo Kaede volteando a ver a Mikan

-si, tienes razón, solo es cuestión de tiempo que sepa de sus sentimientos o alguien le ganara el puesto-dijo Hotaru volteando a ver a Haru friamente

Kaede y Hotaru dieron un suspiro al mismo tiempo.

-mikan, te darán el alta, ¿cuando?-pregunto Kaede agachando su cabeza al lado derecho recargándose en su hombro

-ni idea, pero espero quesea pronto. Ya estoy mejor y quiero pasar mas tiempo con mis viejos amigos.

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**


	8. el secreto y una pelea

**CAPITULO 8**

Cuando a Mikan le dieron el alta, ella estaba emocionadísima, pasaría más tiempo con Haru, Hotaru y sus amigas. Cuando iba caminando por el pasillo de el colegio, le enviaron un mensaje de alguien que no conocía. Lo que decía el mensaje no le agrado mucho a Mikan.

**DE:** _ANONIMO_

**PARA:** _Sakura_

**ASUNTO:**_ te conozco desde hace mucho. Solo quería avisarte que tu prima favorita te defraudo y dijo tu intimo secreto a medio colegio. No puedo decir mi nombre ni decir como soy, nunca me encontraras ya que no estudio en donde tu estas. _

_pd: cuida bien de Rina_

-¿Rina?, no espera...¡Kaede conto mi secreto!-grito Mikan. Ella estaba a unos pasos de llegar al salón así que la escucharían como grito

Mikan abrió la puerta y frunció el seño al ver a Kaede jugando con su celular. Cuando se sentó en su pupitre, saco su libro favorito y empezó a leerlo desde la primera pagina. Lo leía cuando estaba de mal humor.

-Mikan me extraña que no gritaras el "Buenos días" como de costumbre-dijo Kaede teniendo un pocky en la boca y sin voltearse para ver a Mikan

Mikan la ignoro siguiendo leyendo el libro lo cual a Kaede le impresionó

-¿no te cansas de tanto leer?-pregunto Kaede haciendo su cabeza para atrás.

-bueno, al menos yo si leo-dijo Mikan con tono de burla

-¿que acabas de decir?-pregunto Kaede levantándose violentamente de su asiento al igual que Mikan. Todos las voltearon a ver sorprendidos pues nunca las habían visto pelearse.

-¡lo que oíste!, ¡yo no me gano la vida con fama!-grito Mikan golpeando la mesa

-¡pues lo siento!, ¡no es mi culpa de que sea actriz!-Grito Kaede mordiendo el pocky con todas sus fuerzas-¡perdóname su majestad!, ¡no todas las personas somos perfectas!

-¿perfecta?, yo soy lo opuesto a perfecto. ¡Además yo no digo secretos ajenos!-grito Mikan entre dientes.

-¿quieres apostar?

-desde luego-dijo Mikan parándose en el centro del salón de clases-¡Kaede piensa que los peluches hablan!

-¿que acabas de decir?-dijo Kaede parándose también en el centro del salón de clases-¡Mikan habla con animales!

Así siguieron toda una hora completa. Cuando la profesora Rina entro y todos se sentaron en sus pupitres, Mikan y Kaede se miraban con odio y se daban la espalda. Ella ya había salido del hospital y lo primero que hizo es discutir con su prima favorita.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos de lo que paso en ese momento. Solo se veía que las dos ponían cara de tristeza en cada instante. Cuando se acabaron las clases, Hiroto y Kaede fueron a caminar afuera. Era como un bosque.

-no se porque se enoja conmigo, yo no le hice nada-dijo Kaede entre dientes-además, es su culpa por iniciar la discusión.

-a las mujeres si que les gusta discutir.

-no en mi problema que Mikan se levantara de malas.

-pues, yo creo que se reconciliaran como todas las amigas. Un día enojadas y al siguiente día son mejores amigas

-si, tienes razón.

MIENTRAS CON MIKAN...

Ella estaba sentada en el árbol de Sakura, pensando en quien fue el que le envió el mensaje.

-¡Rayos!, no puedo estar tranquila con la curiosidad.

-oye, ¿Qué haces en mi árbol florecitas?-pregunto un chico que estaba abajo del árbol

-¿florecitas...?-pregunto Mikan mirando hacia abajo, Se dio cuenta de que era Natsume el que le hablaba-no me digas que...¿me las viste?

-no, más bien, tu me las enseñaste.

-¡maldito pervertido!

-¿que haces en mi árbol?

-no es tuyo, no dice el nombre por ningún lado-dijo Mikan mientras bajaba del árbol

-fue una gran pelea de las dos.

-¡no te hagas el gracioso!, además, es culpa de Kaede por contar mi secreto.

-ella no conto tu secreto, quien sea que te conto eso, esta mintiendo. No deberías confiar en otras personas así de fácil-dijo Natsume mientras se iba de ese lugar con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¡Rayos, me enoje con ella por nada!, ¿ahora que le digo?. No espera...¿porque natsume me dijo esto?

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**


	9. La visita de Mikan

**CAPITULO 9**

Mikan decidió que no iría a clases. Estaba demasiado avergonzada de lo que le dijo Natsume y lo de Kaede. Así que decidió crear un rumor que se difundiría a toda la escuela. Hacer creer que ella y Haru estaban saliendo, era algo arriesgado pero se sacrificaría por eso.

-¡que!. ¿Haru sale con Mikan?-grito Kaede hacia Alison

-bueno, así parece, pero Haru no ha venido. A lo mejor fue a cuidar a Mikan-dijo ella volteando a ver hacia su lado derecho-pero...estoy preocupado por el.

-buenos días-dijo Haru entrando hacia el salón de clases

-¡Maldito idiota!. ¡Como puedes estar tan tranquilo en una situación como esta!-grito Kaede corriendo hacia haru. El quedo confundido de que hablaba

-¿a..que te refieres?.

-tu y la Flore-citas están saliendo ¿no?-pregunto Natsume con mirada amenazadora

-yo..no se de que están hablando.

-no te hagas el inocente. Todos saben que ayer en la noche te confesaste hacia la florecitas

-bueno, es cierto que me gusta. Pero nunca me confesé-dijo Haru sentándose hacia su pupitre

-ella nunca se fijaría en alguien como tu-dijo Natsume mirándolo con mirada fría

Mikan seguía abajo de sus cobijas sin salir de su cuarto. Kaede no quería ir a visitarla por la pelea que tuvieron la vez pasada. Haru y Natsume la fueron a visitar a Mikan. Ellos no se llevaban tan bien que digamos.

_EN LA HABITACIÓN DE MIKAN..._

-¡oye florecitas abre la puerta!

-¡Mikan soy yo haru, vengo a visitarte!

Cuando Mikan giro la cerradura de la puerta. Ella estaba despeinada y deprimida. Ellos quedaron sorprendidos y aun así entraron hacia el cuarto. Natsume y Haru se miraban con odio, mientras Mikan se vestía.

-lo siento por tardarme-dijo Mikan vestida con un vestido corto color crema y peinada con una diadema color azul.

-woow. Mikan que hermosa te vez-dijo Haru mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-¿sigues con las bragas de flores?.

-¡maldito gato pervertido!.

-no sabia que hacían esas cosas mientras no estábamos los demás-Dijo Haru sonrojado mirando hacia abajo

-¡estas equivocado Haru!. ¡Fue un accidente!

-el echo de que no han visto nada, no significa que no paso nada-Susurro Natsume por lo que Mikan se enojo y los corrió de su habitación

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE..._

-¡Buenos días!-grito Mikan entrando hacia el salón

-¡Mikaaaaa!. Perdóname por todo lo que te dije el otro día, pero por favor no faltes a clases nunca más-dijo Kaede arrodillándose enfrente de Mikan

-no te preocupes, todo volverá a la normalidad.

-gracias a dios, menos mal que estés bien

-oye idiota, hoy tenemos un examen sorpresa de matemáticas, espero que hayas estudiado-dijo Hotaru leyendo un libro

-¡Hotaru, te extrañe demasiado!

-cállate y siéntate, la profesora Rina no tardara en venir a clases

-claro...

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**LO SIENTO DE QUE ESTE DEMASIADO CORT0 ESTE CAPITULO.**

**NOS VEMOS LUEGO..**

**:)**


	10. EL BESO

**CAPITULO 10**

¡Terminaron los exámenes! pero aun así Natsume iba a ser el tutor de Mikan, El empezó a sentirse diferente cuando estaba con ella. Por alguna razón le agradaba su inocencia y linda que se veía. Con el paso de tiempo se dio cuenta que le gustaba aquella chica con pelo castaño y ojos color avellana o miel hermosos. Mikan era con notas muy bajas, no parecía que era familiar de las hermanas Kaede y Rina, ellas eran ultra inteligentes, demasiado tiernas y hermosas, contando con Mikan.

Iniciaron las vacaciones y por fin saldrían de compras Mikan y sus amigas que no veía en miles de años: Aika, Haru, America, Marlee y por supuesto su mejor amiga Hotaru. En ese entonces Mikan tenia todavía una inquietud de saber quien era el quien le mando el mensaje a ella el día en que se peleo con Kaede por una tontería. Lo más raro es que sabia quien era Rina, tal vez era un amigo, familiar, pero Mikan no tenia ni idea de quien le mando el mensaje. Así estuvo toda una semana pensando en quien era.

Kaede invito a America, Aika, Marlee, Ruka, Hotaru, Mikan y claro esta también a los dos rivales, Natsume y Haru.

_EN LA CAFETERÍA..._

-¿y que opinan?, ¿quieren ir al cine?-pregunto Kaede mostrando el volante que tenia en la mano. Era una película de terror. Muy típico de ella.

-claro, iremos todos ¿verdad Natsume?-pregunto Mikan con una sonrisa hermosa con lo que causo que Natsume se sonrojara un poco.

-no te preocupes Mikan, si no va el...iré yo-dijo Haru con una sonrisa coqueta

-maldito..-dijo Natsume entre dientes-¡Si va este imbécil, iré yo!-grito Natsume señalándolo

-jeje se pone cada vez mas interesante-dijo Hotaru recargada en su brazo.

-entonces esta decidido, iremos el sábado-dijo Hiroto levantándose de la silla-nos vemos en el cine en la plaza Harajuku.

-¡Claro!-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

_EN LA HABITACIÓN DE MIKAN..._

-rayos, me cuesta entender la situación. ¿Rina tiene amigos?, ¡maldición no comprendo nada!-grito Mikan tapándose con una almohada

Mikan se quedo dormida.

_en el sueño_...

Ella estaba en un bosque oscuro, no se veía nada. Habían voces llamándola pero se asusto. De pronto se ilumina todo y ve enfrente que estaba Kiroki Kazuki, el ex-novio de Mikan ya fallecido por el terremoto. En fin. El estaba era el que la llamaba y estaba llorando, el le estaba diciendo "Te amo Mikan y quiero que sepas que te extraño mucho" Mikan por lo más que corría no lo alcanzaba, se alejaba más y mas de aquel chico. Se dio media vuelta y vio a Lara, la hermana de Kaede y Rina. Lara le estaba susurrando "Diles a mis hermanas que las extraño y las quiero mucho". En ese momento Mikan empezó a gritar a todo pulmón que causo que se oyera en la vida real y se oyera afuera de la habitación.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA!.

_entra Natsume al cuarto..._

-¡Florecitas!

Mikan estaba llorando.

-¿Natsume...que haces aquí?

-mi cuarto esta en frente del tuyo.

-¿eh?

-¿porque gritaste a a ese volumen?-dijo Natsume acercándose más a ella

-creo...que fue una pesadilla-dijo ella sentándose en la cama.

-pues...ah de ser una pesadilla muy fuerte para que gritaras así ¿no?

-tal vez-dijo Mikan acercándose más a el-Natsume...¿me puedes dar un abrazo?

-¿que?...

-no lo repetiré otra vez.

-No, no te lo voy a dar. Que te lo de el imbécil de Haru

-¿porque viniste tu aquí?

-porque...me preocupe por ti.

-¿porque tan repentinamente?

-vamos, dímelo.

-Natsume, ¿quien te gusta?

Natsume no dijo nada, simplemente la jalo del brazo y la abrazó.

-¿Natsume?...

-shh no digas nada...

Cuando se separaron del abrazo, se miraron ellos apasionada mente. Se iban acercando más y más hasta llegar a centímetros de sus rostros. Natsume le sujeto el hombro y la acerco a el dándole un beso apasionado. Natsume le sujeto de la cintura acercándola más a el. Mikan le acariciaba el pelo color azabache que tenia. Cuando se separaron Mikan estaba sorprendida de lo que pasaba, no se lo esperaba de alguien como natsume, cuando nuevamente iban a hacer lo mismo, alguien tocando la puerta los interrumpió.

Rápidamente Natsume se escondió debajo de la cama y Mikan mientras fue a abrir la puerta. Era nada más y nada menos que Haru.

-¡Aki!, ¿que haces aquí?

-solo quería verte-dijo Haru cerrando la puerta y sentándose en un sillón de color rosa.

-ah ya veo. Lo siento Aki, pero no puedo estar contigo ahora, necesito privacidad.

-solo son dos minutos.

-okay, ¿que quieres saber?

-Mikan...¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-claro, dime lo que quieras.

-¿quieres ser mi novia?

-¿eh?...

-¡pero que carajos le esta preguntado!-Pensó Natsume todavía estaba escondido debajo de la cama.

Había un silencio profundo en la habitación. Natsume quería salir y decirle "déjala en paz imbécil" o simplemente golpearlo. Mikan miraba a Haru confundida, ella no sabia que decirle a el.

-Haru...yo...yo.

Natsume aparece por detrás de Mikan

-lo siento pero ella ahora esta saliendo conmigo.

-¡Natsume!

-déjala en paz o tendrás problemas-dijo Natsume agarrando a Mikan del hombro.

_AL DÍA SIGUENTE..._

Kaede y Hiroto llegaron primero que todos por lo que esperaron afuera del cine.

Kaede llevaba una blusa color blanca que decía "paramore", un cinturón negro, una falda rosa y unos tenis rosa con blanco.

Hiroto tenia una camisa color azul, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos tenis negros.

-perfecto, para acabarla llegan tarde.

-pronto llegaran.

-llevamos media hora aquí parados.

-bueno tal vez tuvieron algo importante en que hacer.

-eres demasiado optimista, hiroto.

-¡chicos!-grito Mikan que venia corriendo con Hotaru, America, Marlee, Haru, Aika, Ruka y Natsume.

-¡llegan tarde!

ADENTRO DEL CINE...

-¿y que vemos?-pregunto Ruka

-¡una de acción!-dijo Marlee

-no...-dijeron todos

-una de drama-dijo America señalando la película

-no...

-una de comedia-dijo Aika

-no...

-que tal...esa-dijo Mikan señalando la película de su libro favorito "mil soles esplendidos"

-no esta mal, esta bien, veremos esa-dijo Kaede acercándose a pedir los boletos-me puede dar 10 boletos para "mil soles esplendidos"

-¡Al final el chico se muere!-dijo una chica con cabello rojo

-¡Gracias, gracias, por arruinarnos la estúpida película, maldición!-grito Mikan por lo que todos se sorprendieron de su actitud. Mikan era de personalidad tierna.

-bueno...que tal si vemos una película de terror-dijo Kaede

-esta bien-dijeron todos

_EN LA PELICULA_...

como todos esperábamos, hiroto se sentó al lado de Kaede, Ruka de Hotaru, las dos amigas, America y Marlee juntas, Haru con Aika y lo más sorprendente es Natsume con Mikan.

-rayos, yo quería la de romance-susurro Mikan volteando a ver a otro lado

-creo que era mejor esta película.

-Natsume, ¿recuerdas lo del beso?

-si, lo recuerdo.

-pues olvídalo, no quiero que sepan de eso.

-oye, cuando termine esta película ¿te puedo decir algo?-pregunto Natsume sonrojado.

-claro.

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**


	11. Te amo Mikan

**CAPITULO 11**

Cuando termino la película, salieron del cine, ya eran las 8:00 de la noche. todos se fueron menos Mikan y Natsume pues el dijo que quería estar a privadas con Mikan. En fin. Cuando Hotaru y los demás se fueron, Mikan se fue en el coche de Natsume, al perecer no se sentía incomoda estar con el, ademas, el fue el que le dijo que quería hablar con ella.

_ADENTRO DEL COCHE..._

-¿y bien, que querías decirme?-pregunto Mikan jugando con su cabello

-¿recuerdas cuando el imbécil te pidió que fueras su novia?

-si, lo recuerdo ¿y?

-¿que le ibas a decir si no los hubiera interrumpido?

-obviamente le iba a decir que no, el solo es un amigo.

-Mm-Hmm-soltó Natsume interpretando la respuesta de Mikan.

-¿eso era lo que me querias decir?

-no, llegando a la academia te lo dire.

En pocos segundos, llegaron a la Academia Alice. Mikan y Natsume se dirigieron al edificio donde se encontraban sus cuartos. Cuando Mikan sacaba la llave de la puerta, casi entraba a su cuarto, Natsume sentía algo de querer que Mikan este con el, después de 15 segundos Natsume le agarro del brazo haciendo que le diera un abrazo igual al de la otra vez.

-Mikan...

-¿acaba de decir mi nombre?-pensó Mikan sorprendida

Natsume acerco a Mikan al cuarto haciendo que entrara, cuando se cerro la puerta el la tenia todavía en sus brazos.

-tengo que decirte algo-dijo Natsume acariciándole su pelo olor a fresas

-¿eh?

-yo, tengo un sentimiento diferente cuando estas conmigo.

-Natsume...

-Tengo que tener el valor de decirte esto.

-¿decirme que?

-Te amo Mikan.

-¿que?

-Te amo-dijo Natsume abrazándola con más fuerza, Mikan simplemente correspondió al abrazo.

-Natsume...yo, no se que decir.

-no digas nada.

Cuando se separaron del abrazo se miraron directamente a los ojos hasta darse un beso tierno, pero segundos después se volvió más apasionado. Ella también lo amaba pero no sabia como decírselo, solo quería quedarse así para siempre, tener ese sentimiento dentro de ella. Cuando dijo su nombre se sintió la chica más feliz del planeta.

Se separaron del beso por falta de oxigeno, Mikan se recargo en la pared sorprendida, tenia su mano cubriendo su boca. cuando Natsume se iba acercando más a ella, la abrazo de la cintura.

-Natsume...yo, te amo.

-desde ahora nadie más que yo se acercara a ti.

Esa noche Mikan se durmió en la habitación de Natsume. De ahora en adelante Mikan sera novia de Natsume.

**Yo Mikan Sakura Yukihira no se cual es la diferencia de la amistad y el amor, siempre fui estúpida relacionado con eso, pero lo que si se es que cuando estoy con natsume, siento que todo es perfecto, maravilloso e increíble. Kaede siempre me dice que yo de pequeña era inocente, todo los temas relacionados con "amor" nunca los entendía. Ahora solo entiendo que seré solo de Natsume, significa que si un chico trata de coquetear me, Natsume los golpea o agrede, y me encanta que se ponga celoso, es lindo.**

_EN LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE..._

Mikan se despertó en la cama de Natsume y digamos que Mikan todavía veía un poco borroso.

-buenos días-dijo Mikan levantándose de la cama

-buenos días, Mikan-dijo Natsume que estaba viendo la tele-sabes, te mueves mucho cuando duermes, ademas habals dormida.

-yo no hablo dormi...-fue interrumpida Mikan por un beso de Natsume.

-es broma.

-¡hay Natsume y yo pensando que soy sonámbula!-dijo Mikan sonrojada-es cierto, iniciaron las vacaciones, estaremos más tiempo juntos ¿no Natsume?

-por supuesto.

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**hoy quiero decirle a _okamidan_ que estoy esperando el próximo capitulo de _cuando los ángeles de vuelven diablos._**

**sayonara**

**:)**

**reviews 3**


	12. manipulación

**CAPITULO 12**

Cuando Mikan se fue del cuarto de Natsume se, dirijo hacia su habitación. Afuera se escuchaba música rock. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Kaede acostada en la cama con el celular de Mikan en la mano, el cuarto era echo un desastre, su ropa estando en todos los lugares, los zapatos en la cocina, las cortinas rasgadas. En fin. Kaede solo miro a Mikan con seriedad y con una mirada manipuladora.

-¡¿que carajo paso aquí?!-pregunto Mikan cerrando la puerta y agarrándose la cabeza sorprendida-¿acaso un terremoto paso anoche?

-bueno, Kokoro, Anna, Sumire, Nonoko y Linchou me dijeron que no estabas en tu habitación así que decidí quedarme por si algo le pasaba, ademas la llave estaba en el suelo y así conseguí entrar, lamentablemente yo no soy de confiar así que destruí todo tu cuarto-Dijo ella poniéndose labial color rojo.

-¿¡Esa es tu excusa de este desastre!?. Ademas, ¿que estas escuchando?

-es Green Day, mi grupo favorito, llevas toda tu vida junto a mi ¿y no sabes mis gustos?

-nunca me dijiste que te gustaba el rock-dijo ella quitandole el celular a Kaede-deja de comportarte como una niña, ya tienes 16 años.

-oye...

-¿que quieres?

-solo por curiosidad. ¿te han enviado mensajes extraños últimamente?

-¿mensajes extraños?...mmmm...bueno, la vez que me enoje contigo alguien me envió un mensaje diciendo que tu contaste mi intimo secreto.

-¿y que mas te dijo?

-decía que cuidará de Rina.

-ya veo...

-¿pasa algo?

- escúchame bien Mikan, si te envían otro mensaje como esos no les des importancia ¿okay?

-¿tu sabes quien fue?

-si, lo se, es el novio de Rina, se llama Nauzumi Kamura, digamos que el y yo no nos llevamos muy bien.

-¿y es por eso que mintió diciendo que tu dijiste mi secreto?

-exactamente.

-bueno, no importa, seguia diciendote sobre que tienes 16 años y ya debes de madurar, ya no eres una niña pe...-fue interrumpida Mikan por Kaede usando su alice

En ese momento los ojos de Kaede se volvieron color rojo, al parecer utilizo su alice "manipulación de gente", se supone que Mikan tiene el alice que anulación, quien sabe porque es manipulada por Kaede.

-¿que decías?

-odio cuando ella hace esto-piensa Mikan enojada-cuando vuelva a la normalidad no le hablare por un año completo

-bien, ahora limpia todo esto

Mikan empezó a limpiar todo sin dejar ninguna mancha, mientras Kaede comía galletas. Ella dejo las galletas en la cocina y se fue a cambiar una blusa color negro y una falda color blanco.

-Mikan, cámbiate.

-¿enserio cree que visto mal?-pensó Mikan

Cuando Mikan se cambio, vestia una falda color rosa fuerte y una blusa color blanco.

-sígueme-dijo Kaede abriendo la puerta de la habitación por lo que Mikan asintió

Se fueron a la cafetería, Mikan seguía manipulada.

-¿que le paso a Mikan?-pregunto Ruka asustado

-bueno digamos que se puso estricta y tuve que utilizar mi alice-dijo Kaede con una sonrisa aterradora

-pobre de ella, y ¿porque no la dejas de manipular?-pregunto linchou preocupado

-no hay problema, siempre hacia esto antes de venir aquí

-demuestralo-dijo Anna-demuestra que la tienes bajo a tu control.

-como digas-dijo Kaede cerrando y abriendo los ojos, en pocos segundos se volvieron rojos y parecía concentrarse en algo-Mikan, copea el alice de Haru.

Mikan levanto su mano derecha y le empezó a salir hielo. Todos quedaron sorprendidos de que hiciera eso.

Después de 15 minutos, Natsume entro a la cafetería y vio que Mikan estaba alrededor de muchas personas gritando "¡Mikan pégale con todas tus fuerzas!" o "¡pelea de chicas!". Cuando se acerco Natsume, vio que Mikan estaba peleándose con Kaede a golpes y utilizando sus alices.

-¿¡porque lo hiciste otra vez!?. ¡no soy un juguete!-grito Mikan pegandole en la mejilla

-¡porque te pones así, es tu culpa por ser tan mandona!-dijo Kaede pegandole en la entre pierna.

Las dos quedaron con moretones y rasguños con sangre en varias partes de su cara y cuerpo

Rina fue corriendo hacia ellas dándoles una bofetada.

-¿¡hey, que esta pasando aqui!?-pregunto Rina separadolas

-¡esta idiota me manipuló otra vez!

-¡bueno, lo siento, nunca estas conmigo y utilice mi alice para manipularte!...es que extrañaba estar contigo.-dijo Kaede saliendo corriendo de ahí con lagrimas en los ojos

-¡Kaede!-grito Hiroto siguiéndola

Hubo un silencio profundo e incomodo en ese lugar, Mikan empezó a llorar con la cabeza agachada ocultando sus lagrimas. Natsume se quedo sorprendido de lo que vio, el quería correr hacia ella, abrazarla y consolarla.

-¡rayos! ¿porque tiene que ser tan llorona?. que idiota es Kaede...-dijo Mikan, lo ultimo lo dijo con tristeza.

En pocos segundos se fue corriendo de ese lugar. Natsume la persiguió, dejando a todos ahí, confundidos y sorprendidos.

-¿porque? ¿porque tenia que hacer eso ella?

-¡Mikaaaaan!-grito una voz atrás de ella, era Natsume

-¿Natsume?...

-¿que te paso?

-nada importante-dijo Mikan evitando el tema

-no mientas, vi todo lo que paso en la cafetería, si no me tienes confianza, tal vez pierda la confianza en mi mismo.

-Natsume...

-yo...yo quiero ayudarte, pero como lo hago si no me cuentas lo que paso.-dijo el abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas-no me gusta verte llorar, es por eso que quiero saberlo.

-no hay nada que contar Natsume, simplemente me enoje con Kaede por otra tontera-dijo ella correspondiendole al abrazo

Ellos se miraron tiernamente hasta darse un beso apasionado. Natsume la abrazo de la cintura acercándola más a el. Mikan solamente lo rodeo con sus brazos.

_MIENTRAS CON KAEDE..._

-idiota...-dijo Kaede llorando recargada en un arbol

-Kaede...

-déjame sola, no quiero ver a nadie.

Hiroto la abrazo por detrás a lo que Kaede se sorprendió.

-entonces en ese caso estaré contigo.

-Hiroto...

-no llores, ¿esta bien?

-okay.

_CON MIKAN... _

Ella estaba en su cuarto con Natsume, estaba dibujando algo que tenia que ver con Kaede.

-¿terminaste?-pregunto Natsume sentado con las piernas cruzadas en un sillón rosado

-no.

-¿terminaste?

-no.

-¿terminaste?

-no.

-¿terminaste?

-¡que no!, ah, no espera, ya termine.

-bien, enséñamelo.

-esta bien-dijo Mikan agarrando su cuaderno y mostrándoselo-¿y, que tal?-pregunto Mikan. Su dibujo era de Kaede y Mikan vestidas de negro y diciendo un mensaje en sus playeras diciendo "paramore".

-woow, dibujas muy bien.

-gracias...

-¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-desde luego.

-¿que es paramore?

-ah, es nuestra banda favorita de Kaede y yo.

-ah, ya veo.

-oye, Natsume.

-¿eh?

-¿me acompañarías mañana a ir al centro comercial con Kaede y Hiroto?

-pero si siguen enojadas una con la otra.

-ya lo se, pero mañana arreglare todo con ella, ¿esta bien?

-de acuerdo, mañana te acompañare al centro comercial.

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**Creo que este capitulo es un poco largo :p**

**SAYONARA**

**:)**


	13. ¡Vamos a harayuku!

**HOLA! lo siento por tardarme tanto en el capitulo, quiero aclarar que en la historia "harayuku" es una plaza que tienen de todo, karaoke, sala de videojuegos, compras de ropa, etc.**

**A si, desde ahora una amiga mía me ayudara en mis historias se llama Mari-chan.**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 13**

Mikan fue a la habitación de Kaede para pedirle disculpas por golpearse de nuevo por una estupidez. En fin. Llego a al cuarto con un regalo para Kaede.

Mikan toco fuerte la puerta de la habitación de Kaede sin decir nada.

-¿quien es?-pregunto Kaede abriendo la puerta-¡Mikan!, este...justamente quería hablar contigo.

-¿enserio?, por que yo también

-adelante-le dijo Kaede a Mikan haciéndose a un lado

Mikan entro al cuarto, todo estaba arreglado y limpio, ella se sorprendió ya que Kaede destruyo el de ella.

- y ¿que querías decirme?-pregunto Kaede sentándose en su cama con las piernas cruzadas

-bueno, primero quiero darte esto-dijo Mikan entregándole un CD de su banda favorita "Paramore".

-¡oh por dios!, ¿donde lo conseguiste?, esta hermoso-dijo Kede admirando el CD con los ojos brillosos de alegría

-te doy esto porque quiero que me perdones lo de ayer-dijo Mikan haciendo que la conversación este mas seria

-no te preocupes, te perdono, ademas de todos modos nos reconciliamos de un día para otro-dijo Kaede sonriendo-ah, si, quiero hablar contigo sobre una situación importante-dijo Kaede seriamente.

-¿de que quieres hablar?

-¿recuerdas a Nauzumi Kamura?

-si, el que me contaste que es el novio de Rina.

-de acuerdo, resulto que realmente esta en esta academia, así que, nunca estés sola por ningún motivo, creo que va contra ti o algo parecido.

-¿nunca estar sola? pero...

-¡solo no estés sola!-grito Kaede tratando de interrumpir a Mikan

_SILENCIO PROFUNDO..._

-como sea, ¿quieres venir conmigo a harajuku? también vendrá Natsume y podrás invitar a Hiroto-dijo Mikan con mirada manipuladora

-okay, okay, iré contigo, pero ¿prometemos nunca pelearnos más?

-desde luego...

_EN HARAJUKU..._

_-_ harajuku...harajuku...hara hara...juku juku -Estuvieron cantando Kaede y Mikan mientras llegaban a la plaza.

-llegamos, hay dios mio, por fin comprare los tenis que siempre quise-dijo Kaede emocionada

-oír eso de una chica, no es normal-dijo Hiroto abrazando a Kaede

-bueno es que a ella y a mi nos educó Rina y ya saben como es-dijo Mikan sarcásticamente

En ese instante sonó el celular de Kaede.

-¿quien es?-pregunto Mikan confundida

-es Rina...-dijo Kaede con escalofríos-y justamente estábamos hablando de ella

-¿y que dice el mensaje?-pregunto Hiroto recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Kaede

-bueno...-se quedo callada Kaede por un momento-Mikan, es una mision.

-¿que?, pero se supone que las misiones eran para mañana-dijo Mikan con preocupación

-para ti, pero esta es una misión para mi, mañana es la tuya-dijo Kaede guardando su celular-pero...estaré con ustedes, lo prometí.

-pero tienes que ir-dijo Mikan preocupada

-y eso are, iré a la misión y estaré al mismo tiempo con ustedes-dijo Kaede con mirada manipuladora

-¿a que te refieres?-pegunto Natsume mirándola con extrañeza

-vengan, siganme...-dijo Kaede corriendo hacia unos arboles a lo que ellos la siguen

Cuando Kaede cerro los ojos parecía concentrarse en algo, en ese instante abrió los ojos y se convirtieron en color rojo. Después de dos segundos apareció otra Kaede detrás suya.

-¿¡como hiciste eso!?-pregunto Mikan asustada.

-este es mi alice "fijar la mirada"-dijo Kaede sonriendo y sus ojos se convirtieron es su color natural-ella es una parte de mi personalidad, yo la llamo Honey, digamos que no pensé muy bien a quien elegir-dijo Kaede avergonzada.

-pero, la veo igual que tu, el mismo cabello, la misma ropa, la misma cara, el mismo cuerpo, no veo la diferencia-dijo Mikan confundida.

-eso es porque no le han hablado, mira-dijo Kaede volteando a ver a su personalidad-hola, ¿quieres acompañarnos al centro comercial?-pregunto Kaede señalándolo

-lo siento pero tengo mucha tarea que hacer y luego Rina me dejo Hacer diez canciones con notas, va a ser un día muy pesado y no puedo descansar porque si lo hago no terminare hasta la madrugada y sera muy pesado para mi, y Mikan que me deja ayudarle a resolver una tarea y Aika diciéndome que manipule a Haru para que haga las cosas en orden, enserio, no puedo salir-dijo Honey sacudiéndose la cabeza por si sola.

-woow, esta muy estresada-dijo Mikan sorprendida

-okay, lo único que debes de hacer es resolver la misión que Rina te dejo ¿si?, ah, si, aqui esta tu mascara-dijo Kaede agarrándola del hombro

-de acuerdo-dijo Honey sonriendo y saliendo de ese lugar

-muy bien ahora entremos a harayuku-dijo Mikan agarrando a Kaede de la mano

_ADENTRO DE HARAYUKU..._

-y ¿a donde vamos?-pregunto Hiroto agarrado de la mano de Kaede

-mmmm...¿que tal en la sala de videojuegos?-pregunto Mikan abrazada por Natsume-a todos nosotros nos gusta los videojuegos ¿no?

-por supuesto que si-dijo Kaede sonriendo-¡vamos a los videojuegos entonces!

_EN LA SALA DE VIDEOJUEGOS..._

-¡yo competiré con Mikan!-grito Kaede emocionada

-ja, te ganare en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-dijo Mikan con tono de burla-solo mírame

Las dos agarraron los controles al mismo tiempo y empezaron a jugar como si no hubiese un mañana. Estuvieron así veinte minutos hasta que decía del lado de Mikan la palabra "winner"

-¡Te ganeeee!-grito Mikan señalando a Kaede en burla

-¡quiero la revancha!-grito Kaede volviendo a jugar

Después de eso fueron al cine, al karaoke, a bailar, etc. Hasta que llego la noche

_A LAS 8:16..._

Mikan se fue en el carro de Natsume, mientras iban en el coche le enviaron a Mikan un mensaje extraño

**MENSAJE**

**De:** _ANONIMO_

**Para:** _Mikan_

**Asunto:**

_Hola Mikan, veo que ya sabes quien soy y es por eso que te quiero ver mañana a las 04:00 p.m bye_

**FIN DEL MENSAJE**

-¿¡pero que!?-dijo Mikan asustada

* * *

**CONTINUARA... **


	14. el nuevo rival de Natsume

**Hola, este capitulo lo hice especialmente para todos ustedes ¡así que disfrútenlo!, ah si quiero presentaos a mi amiga Mary-chan:**

**Mary: jejeje, advertencia, me gustas el gore ("gore" es anime o doramas sangrientas) así que cambiare mucho la historia...**

**yo: no te dejare ¬¬**

**Mary: tss, aburrida...**

**yo: te dije que me ayudaras con mis historias de "romance y drama" ¿entendiste?**

**Mary: si, si, como digas**

**yo: como sea, iniciemos el capitulo.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 14**

Mikan estaba nerviosa y asustada del mensaje de Naozumi Kamura. Lo primero que pensó fue en llamar a Kaede, cuando le hablo por teléfono le dijo que la vería en el árbol de sakura a las 10:12 a.m. Cuando Mikan llegó, venia vestida con una blusa de manga larga color coral que tenia bolsitas en los lados, una falda color blanco y unos zapatos color coral, se soltó el pelo y se pinto los labios, parecía que iba a una cita, para que se arreglara mucho. En fin, esperó recargada en el árbol, sacó su celular con audífonos negros, metió su móvil en una de las bolsas en su blusa, se colocó solo un audífono y el otro colgando. Levantó su cabeza hacia arriba y vio que natsume la estaba viendo, ella se sorprendió haciendo que su celular se saliera de su blusa y casi se rrompiera, por suerte Mikan logro agarrarlo.

-¿que haces aquí Mikan?-pregunto Natsume tratando de bajar del arbol

-¡No bajes! ¡vendrá alguien y si ve que estas aquí pensara que solo la estoy molestando!-grito Mikan mirándolo con preocupación

-¿la? entonces es una chica a la que estas esperando-dijo Natsume con mirada coqueta-entiendo, de todos modos oír una conversación de chicas no es tan incomodo.

-que pervertido eres...

En ese instante Mikan escucho una rama rompiéndose, se dio media vuelta y se encontró con Kaede vestida con una blusa azul, una falda color negro, unos tenis color azul con negro y tenia el pelo suelto. Natsume seguía sentado en la rama sin que se diera cuenta de que el estaba presente.

-Kaede...

-y bien, ¿de que quieras hablar?

-es sobre Naozumi Kamura, ayer me envió otro mensaje diciendo que me quería ver a las 04:00 p.m en el bosque casi en donde esta bear y te quería preguntar si estas de acuer...-fue interrumpida de Kaede

-estoy de acuerdo en que lo veas, pero si te hace algo, no dudes en llamarme-dijo Kaede mirándola seriamente

-¿segura...?

-si, supongo.

-esta bien, ah si, quería preguntarte algo desde hace mucho-dijo Mikan haciendo el ambiente incomodo

-¿sobre que es?

-¿porque se llevan mal tu y Naozumi?-pregunto Mikan. Kaede quedo sorprendida de lo que le Mikan le estaba preguntando, ella solo abrió los ojos de la impresión. El viento soplaba fuerte y hacia que el cabello de las dos estuviera deslizándose en el aire.

-tu...sabes ¿el alice de Rina?-pregunto Kaede aun sorprendida y cerrando sus manos con fuerza

-ahora que lo dices, solo sabia un alice de ella, es el alice de copiar y otro más.

-el otro alice de ella es de hielo, como Haru...

-¿hielo?, pero esa no es la razón por la que se lleven mal Naozumi y tu.

-Kamura...su alice...es...el fuego-dijo Kaede agachando su cabeza

-¿¡f-f-fuego!?

-si, verás, cuando Rina tenia dieciséis años y yo doce, ella era muy dulce y tierna, pero...cuando conoció a Kamura se volvió en un simple títere de el. No estaba segura de que sea un amor prohibido si no que, Rina no se daba cuenta de que el no estaba enamorado de ella realmente. No estoy muy orgullosa de decirlo pero...lo que me asustaba de verdad era que Rina dejara sus alices e irse a vivir con Kamura-dijo Kaede soltando lagrimas de los ojos-si no hubiese pasado todo eso, ella...ella...¡Ella estaría feliz de si misma!, es por eso que, no quiero que te pase lo mismo a ti, Mikan...

-Kaede...

-pero, esteré ahí presente así que si te pone la mano encima, yo...¡Te protegeré!, pase lo que pase ¡te protegeré!

-eres una chica, no eres tu la que lo debe de decir-comento Mikan con tono de burla-sabes, lo que me gusta de ti es tu esfuerzo de hacer las cosas y tu amabilidad de ayudar a los que quieres, ah si, también me gusta tu cabello color mitad azul y mitad castaño.

-aveces eres tan adorable Mikan-dijo Kaede haciéndole un cumplido-ah, por cierto, ya llego la carta.

-¿la carta? ¿cuál carta? ¿de que hablas-pregunto Mikan confundida

-la carta de la selección.

-ya veo...y ¿entre a la selección?

-probablemente, pero, la buena noticia es que yo no entre ni Rina

-si entró probablemente a la selección no veré jamas a Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Kokoro, Permy, tu, Rina, Haru, Aika, Marlee, America, Narumi y la persona más importante de mi vida, Natsume Hyuuga...-dijo Mikan con tono de tristeza, sus ojos estaban llorosos y su cabeza agachada.

-no te preocupes, de todos modos no voy a dejar que te vayas a ningún lado, aunque sea imposible.

-tu si eres una verdadera amiga quien si se puede confiar-dijo Mikan sonriendo

-bueno, me avisas cuando vayas a ver a Kamura, nos vemos.

-si, adiós...

Cando se fue Kaede hacia su habitación. Natsume bajo del árbol sorprendido de toda la charla que tuvieron las primas Yukihira. Mikan voltio a ver a Natsume y le dio una pequeña sonrisa un tanto forzada, pero lo que le preocupaba a Natsume era lo que dijo sobre la carta que le dijo Kaede. El solo abrazo a Mikan y susurrándole "no te dejare ir".

Mikan le correspondo al abrazo sin decir ni una palabra, ella no sabia que hacer, quería explicárselo pero algo le impedía.

_A LAS 04:00 P.M..._

Mikan se encontraba en el bosque cerca de donde vive bear. Kaede estaba escondida en los arbustos viendo que pasaba, pero, Natsume no quiso que nada le pasara a Mikan y es por eso que también estaba escondido en un arbusto.

-¿y tu porque estas aqui?-pregunto Kaede mirando a Natsume preocupada

-tu no eres la única que quiere proteger a Mikan-dijo Natusme con tono de burla-y si es un pervertido Kamuza o karuza, como se llame, rápidamente le lanzare fuego.

-se llama Naozumi Kamura y tiene el mismo alice que tu así que sera imposible.

-y tu ¿porqué crees que puedes proteger a Mikan?

-pues, nunca se lo he dicho a Mikan pero, también tengo el alice de hielo-dijo Kaede seriamente

-perfecto, una rival más-dijo Natsume sarcásticamente

-shhhh ya llego Kamura...

_MIENTRAS CON MIKAN..._

-así que, tu eres Naozumi...

-vaya, Mikan, cuanto has crecido, aun recuerdo cuando jugabas conmigo y con Kaede a las muñecas-dijo Naozumi. El tenia el pelo color negro y sus ojos color café oscuro

-yo nunca te eh visto en mi vida.

-hay que inocente te has vuelto, pero, aun mejor, te has vuelto mucho más guapa-dijo Naozumi acercándose más a ella y sonriendo con una mirada coqueta

-¿¡q-que demonios haces!?

-vamos, no me digas que no me extrañabas-comentó Naozumi agarrándole la cintura de Mikan acercándola a el. Naozumi le acaricio su mejilla y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

_CON KAEDE Y NATSUME..._

-¡¿porque demonios la esta besando?!-pregunto Kaede enfadada y cerrando su puño

-¡maldito, que no sabe que el único que la puede besar soy yo!-grito Natsume enojado con fuego en sus manos

-tienes rozon, ese imbécil no se la merece.

-no entiendo por que los chicos son tan pervertidos.

_HISTORIA NORMAL..._

Naozumi la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, oliendo y acariciando su cabello color castaño. Mikan estaba enojada y quería librarse de el lo más pronto posible. Naozumi levanto la barbilla de Mikan dejando sus labios a centímetros de distancia. Kaede y Natsume no resistieron más y atacaron a Naozumi con sus alices.

-¡aléjate de Mikan tarado!-grito Natsume jalando a Mikan del brazo

-Kamura, nos volvemos a ver-dijo Kaede entre dientes

-oh, Kaede Izumi, hermanita de mi querida novia Rina Izumi-dijo Naozumi soltando una pequeña risita

-maldito, sera mejor que te alejes de Mikan y de Rina-dijo Kaede lanzando hielo

-tirar hielo al azar no es nada bueno, ¿sabes?-comento Naozumi con tono de burla

-¡CÁLLATE!, tu no tienes idea de lo que estuvo pasando Rina por tu culpa-dijo Kaede enojada e irritada

-sabes que, dejare libre a Rina-dijo Naozumi con mirada coqueta

-¿eh?...

-ya no perseguiré más a Rina, si no, ahora tendré a Mikan Sakura y cuando lo quiero lo consigo-dijo Naozumi riéndose malvadamente-desde ahora, Natsume Hyuuga sera mi rival.

-sera un placer competir contigo si se trata de Mikan, pero, ¡NO TE DEJARE GANAR!-grito Natsume abrazando por detrás de Mikan

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**Hola, me llamo Jashia, si ya se, es un nombre raro, pero así me lo pusieron, creo que ya es hora de hablarles de mi problema personal. Desde el kinder tuve problemas de bulling por mi apariencia y por mis gustos, todos piensan de mi que soy rara y fea, pero haciendo estas historias me sube el animo y me olvido de todos mis problemas que tengo, así que, por favor, olvídate de lo que te digan los demás, abran personas que te adoren por ser tu y abran otras personas que te odien por la misma razón, sean ustedes mismos y no cambien. Ustedes me ayudaron a superar este dolor que estaba dentro de mi, muchas gracias por acompañarme cuando subo un capitulo :´)**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS...**


	15. No te dejare ganar, Natsume Hyuuga

**HOLA!**

**Mary: les are espoiler! (espoiler es contar el final de una historia)**

**yo: jajajajaja, claaaro como si te dejara hacerlo**

**Mary: ¿saben porque este capitulo es más emocionante? **

**yo: no, y no queremos saber **

**Mary: porque yo le ayude a mi mejor amiga :3**

**yo: awww, te quiero mucho, pero, enserio, sera mejor que iniciemos el capitulo =3**

* * *

**CAPITULO 15**

Era una mañana cualquiera y como eran vacaciones, Mikan se levanto a las 12:13 p.m. Anna y Nonoko invitaron a Hotaru, America, Sumire, Marlee, Aika, Kaede y a Mikan a harayuku para comprar vestidos para una fiesta que organizaron. Se separaron en grupos, Hotaru, Mikan, Anna y Nonoko se fueron juntas a una tienda de ropa llamada "Full moon", Aika, Marlee, America y Kaede se fueron a otra tienda llamada "the flower".

**POV DE MIKAN.**

"La selección" es una academia que si te aceptan para ser transferida ahí, seras de la realeza. Esto no es algo que cualquier chica podría ser capaz de soñar tan fácilmente. Yo estaba nerviosa de no volver a ver a Natsume, no quiero volver a empezar, pero, confió en los resultados; los resultados me dirán mi futuro.

Yo estaba pensativa de todo eso que ni ponía atención de que hacia. En eso que me tropiezo con alguien, era nada más ni nada menos que Naozumi. El me dio una sonrisa y me agarro del brazo antes de que me cayera. Me lo sujeto con fuerza y me atrajo hacia el.

Me tenia abrazada y por alguna razón me sentía cómoda, pero no le correspondí al abrazo.

-nos vemos de nuevo, mi princesa-me susurro en mi oreja-que gusto en abrazarte de nuevo.

-el gusto no es mutuo-dije con voz arrogante

-¿y tu caballero?-preguntó Naozumi dejando de abrazarme.

Yo ya sabia que refería a Natsume así que solo levante mis hombros mostrando indiferencia. El me mostró una sonrisa a lo que yo se la devolví

-así que estas sola...

-¿eh?

-bueno, si quieres puedo acompañarte.

-pero, vine con mis amigas y no las quiero dejar solas.

-no te preocupes, ellas estarán bien, ademas, no gastarías nada en venir conmigo ¿o si?

No tenia elección más que ir con el. De todos modos no le voy a tener confianza así por nada más.

Ahora que lo veo de cerca, es mucho más alto que yo

**FIN DEL POV.**

Mikan fue a una tienda diferente de las demás, se llamaba "blue sky". Cuando iban caminando, ella sintió como algo le enredaba su cintura, cuando miro se dio cuenta que Naozumi la estaba abrazando, ella no dijo nada ni tampoco hizo nada.

-eres muy delgada-Naozumi se acerco mas a ella

-si, ya me lo habían dicho antes-dijo Mikan alejándose un poco de el

-eh pensado en algo desde ayer...

-¿en que?

-en que, si quieres ser mi novia-dijo Naozumi con una sonrisa que enamoraría a cualquiera

-no, gracias-dijo Mikan enojada-no eres mi tipo.

Todo el tiempo que iban caminando hacia la tienda, Mikan estaba enojada e ignoraba a Naozumi.

-ya llegamos-Naozumi le mostró una sonrisa a Mikan-¿vienes por un vestido?

-si, pero no se cual elegir-dijo Mikan con arrogancia

Empezaron a buscar varios vestidos pero ninguno le agrado a Mikan, ya que ella quería uno color menta o aunque sea un color alegre.

-¡oye! ¿que tal este?-Naozumi le estaba mostrando un vestido color rojo que tenia una rosa al lado derecho de la ropa-se vería bien en ti.

-esta bien, me lo pondré, pero que sea solo esta vez.

-de acuerdo-dijo Naozumi sonriendo a lo que ella le devuelve la sonrisa-genial, por fin sonríes.

-¿eh?

-pensaba que me odiabas.

_CON HOTARU..._

-oigan, ¿desde hace cuando Mikan se fue?-preguntó Anna volteando a ver a todos los lados

-si, tienes razón, ya se me hacia raro que hubiera tanto silencio-dijo Nonoko con preocupación-¿tu no sabes a donde fue Hotaru?

-no, no tengo ni idea, pero le llamare a Kaede por si fue con ellas ¿no creen?

-ah, ¡es verdad!, tal vez se fue con Kaede-dijeron Nonoko y Anna al mismo tiempo

-¿ya saben sobre el rumor?-pregunto Anna, se acercó más a ellas haciendo la conversación más interesante

-¿rumor?, no se de que estas hablando-Hotaru no le dio importancia pero aun así siguió escuchando

-escuche que Kaede renunció a su trabajo-dijo Anna con preocupación-pero no le digan a nadie ¿okay?

-bueno, de todos modos son solo chismes-dijo Hotaru indiferente-ahora le llamare a Kaede.

_CON KAEDE..._

Ella estaba viendo vestidos con Aika cuando de pronto sonó su celular.

-¿quien es?-preguntó Aika buscando entre la ropa

-es Imai, ¿que habrá pasado?-Kaede en segundos reaccionó y se preocupo-no sera que...Mikan este en problemas.

-ella es todo un caso-dijo America en tono de burla

-¡hey! ayúdame a cerrarme el cierre del vestido-dijo Marlee desesperada

-si, si, ya voy-America se levanto de la silla en donde estaba sentada y fue a ayudarle a Marlee-vaya, que cierre tan fácil de cerrar, eh-dijo America sarcasticamente

-¡dios mio!, hace tanto tiempo que no vengo de compras-Marlee parecía cansada así que tomo un vaso de agua

-¿porque no me sorprenderá?-preguntó Aika refiriéndose a Marlee pues siempre que iban de compras decía lo mismo

-¿bueno?...-contestó el teléfono Kaede

-hola, ¿esta Mikan con ustedes?-preguntó Hotaru

-¿Mikan?, no, no esta con nosotras...

-ah, entonces se perdió...

-¿se perdió?

-si, supongo, es que no esta con nosotras.

-¡rayos!, no se puede hacer nada con ella. ¡Espera!, ¿no estará con Kamura?

_HISTORIA NORMAL..._

Natsume estaba en su habitación como cualquier otro día normal y estaba leyendo su manga favorito hasta que su celular sonó.

-¿hola?-preguntó Natsume indiferente

-hola Natsume...

-¿Izumi?, ¿que demonios quieres?

-bueno, digamos que Mikan se perdio y tal vez este con Kamura.

-¿Karuza? ¿¡y porque esta con el?!

-se llama Kamura y no se porque esa con el pero si no te apresuras el le ara algo inapropiado a Mikan

-¿donde esta?

-en harayuku, buscando un vestido, creo.

-esta bien, ahora voy para allá.

Natsume fue corriendo hacia harayuku y se encontró donde estaban Hotaru y Kaede.

-¿¡Y Mikan!?-pregunto Natsume preocupado

-te estoy diciendo que se fue con Kamura-dijo Kaede frustrada

-¡matare a ese Karuza!

-se llama Kamura.

-como se llame...

_CON MIKAN..._

Ella y Naozumi estaban sentados en una banca, cerca de donde estaban Natsume, Hotaru y Kaede.

-oye Mikan, ¿porque eres novia de Natsume?-preguntó Naozumi

-simplemente porque lo amo...

-que respuesta mas facil.

-¿querías una más especifica?

-pues no realmente.

Cuando Naozumi se dio cuenta que Natsume lo estaba vigilando, el se acerco a Mikan para hacer enojar a Natsume.

-Mikan, ¿si te robara un beso que harías?

-¿eso a que viene?

Naozumi le jalo el brazo y la acerco a el quedando sus labios a centímetros de distancia. Natsume fue corriendo hacia ellos, jalo a Mikan atrayendo la a el

-¡No te atrevas a besar a mi novia!-grito Natsume con fuego en las manos

-wooow, calma amigo-dijo Hotaru sorprendido

-jejeje que divertido-empezó a reírse Kaede-¡vamos Natsume tu puedes!

-perdón, gatito, pero, algún día Mikan sera mía, Natsume Hyuuga...-dijo Naozumi con mirada coqueta

-¡que desagradable!-exclamo Hotaru

-si, que desagradable-dijo Kaede siguiéndole la corriente

-Natsume Hyuuga, no te dejare ganar...

-eso lo veremos, imbécil.-dijo Natsume abrazando a Mikan

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**Mary: me encanto este capitulo**

**Yo: ¡yo soy la única que sabe que pasara después!**

**Mary: eso es porque tu haces las historias ¬¬**

**yo:****ah, si es verdad**

**Mary y yo: ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	16. nota del autor

Hola, estoy pensando en no seguir con los capítulos porque tuve problemas de mi historia y me desanime y pensé en no seguir con la historia, de todos modos es aburrida, bueno, bye 


	17. casi el final parte 1

**yo: ya se que mis historias no son interesantes pero traten de leerlas :3**

**Mary: yo tuve la idea de un rival para Natsume :D**

**yo: ya se, es por eso que te pedí que me ayudaras a escribir ¬¬**

**Mary: a partir del capitulo 14 o 15, las historias estarán más interesantes **

**yo: tiene razón..., creo**

**Mary: ¡iniciemos el capitulo! **

* * *

**CAPITULO 17**

Mikan estaba confundida y preocupada de la situación en la que estaba, ella no sabia que hacer y menos en que pensar. Después de todo es la protagonista de la historia y ella es la que tiene que resolver todo. Dos problemas en un solo día causo que Mikan se preocupara y estuviera pensando sobre eso. Ella tiene que resolverlo al final y no echarlo a perder como algunas protagonistas de varios libros que ella había leído.

**POV de Mikan...**

Me sentía protegida, tal vez porque dos hombres se están peleando por mi, no quiero ser la típica princesa en apuros, pero eso no me tiene que importar ahora ya que "La selección" es pronto y quiero saber los resultados de mi futuro, ¿me quedare con Natsume? ¿no veré más a mis amigas? ¿que va a pasar con hotaru si yo no estoy?, quiero saber más de lo que pasara, en este momento.

Mientras pensaba, me repose en la cama y cerré mis ojos, aun así no pude conseguir nada, no pude entender bien.

-¡ah! ¡no entiendo!-gimoteé, con la cara contra la almohada-¿enserio me esta pasando esto a mi?

Después de mis lamentos absurdos, por fin me levante de mi cama y me fui directo a la cocina para tranquilizarme un poco, abrí la nevera y ¡NO ENCONTRÉ ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!, estoy preocupada pensando en muchísimas cosas y no consigo comida, definitivamente este es mi día de mala suerte. Así que mejor decidí ir a la sala y no pensar en nada, quería que mi mente estuviera en blanco, me acosté en el sillón más grande y todo estaba tranquilo, asta que..., ¡MI CELULAR EMPEZÓ A SONAR!. En ese momento caí del sofá a la alfombra, estaba estresada y no podía estar tranquila.

-¿quien habla?-refunfuñe ya enojada de tanto alboroto

-este...¿Mikan?-preguntó Kaede confundida

-¿que quieres?-pregunté entre dientes

-bueno, Rina me hablo y me dijo que te avisara que hoy tienes una misión, ¡ah! si, ve vestida de un short y blusa ligera color negro, ah si, también lleva tu mascara

-¿cual mascara?

_SILENCIO PROFUNDO..._

-Jajajajajaja ¿enserio no la has encontrado?-Kaede se empezó a reír entre carcajadas

-bueno, ¿y sabes en donde se encuentra?, algo me dice que hiciste algo con mi mascara.

-esta bien, lo admito, yo la escondí en tu armario-confesó Kaede, colgando el teléfono dejándome desprevenida

-estúpida...-susurre levantándome lentamente del suelo

**fin del POV**

Cuando Mikan abrió el armario definitivamente estaba la mascara, una que solo estaban los agujeros por donde vemos, era color negra y del tamaño exacto del rostro de Mikan. Ella la agarro y se la puso, cubriendo todo su rostro.

-no pensé que la mascara sea tan oscura-se quejó, buscando ropa negra que ponerse.

Ella salio de su habitación corriendo y con la mascara en la mano. Cuando iba corriendo, Natsume se tropiezo con ella. El se quedo sorprendido de el aspecto de ella, pero lo que le dio más curiosidad fue la mascara que se le resbalo a ella.

-¿a donde vas?-pregunto Natsume preocupado

-a n-n-ningun l-lado-tartamudeo Mikan de los nervios

-no te creo...

-no, no estoy mintiendo, ahora mismo voy con Hotaru.

-¿enserio?

-si, por supuesto, no voy a ningún lado importante

-no nací ayer Mikan, yo se cuando estas mintiendo.

-demonios, va a saber que iba a una misión-pensó Mikan preocupada

-¿y bien? ¿me dirás?

Suspiró Mikan.

-bueno, ahora voy a una misión, pero no tiene nada de importan..-fue interrumpida Mikan por Natsume

-¿persona te mando a hacerla?

-si, mas o menos..., pero no es su culpa, es culpa de mis alices.

-no dejes que te manipule, no quiero eso para ti.

-perdón Natsume pero tengo que irme ya, se me va ha hacer tarde-dijo Mikan saliendo de ese lugar dejando a Natsume preocupado

_EN LA MISIÓN..._

Mikan tenia un micrófono por donde le hablaría persona y le diría que hacer, así que nada podría estropearlo. Ella se encontraba en un edificio, se subió a varios arboles hasta llegar a una ventana, entro y se encontraba un laboratorio.

-¿me escuchas?-pregunto persona con el micrófono

-si.

-esta bien, ahora, ve hacia el escritorio y encuentra un folder azul.

Cuando Mikan se fue hacia el escritorio, empezó a buscar entre los papeles, hasta que lo encontró.

-lo encontr...-fue interrumpida Mikan por una persona misteriosa

-al parecer tenemos una pequeña visita-dijo un señor con una mascara que solo cubría sus ojos y vestía de color negro

-¿quien eres?-pregunto Mikan asustada

-la pregunta es: ¿quien eres tu?

-esto no es el pais de las maravillas, ¡dime quien eres!

El soltó una pequeña risa malvada.

-me llamo Krazuma Akito, tal vez me conozcas-dijo con mirada manipuladora (quien ah visto el anime "kamichama karin" sabrá porque le llame karazuma al personaje** NOTA: no importa que no hayas visto el anime "kamichama karin", simplemente lo quise llamar así ;)**)

-¿Akito?, ¡ese es el segundo nombre de Haru!

-adivinaste, yo soy...el padre de mis pequeños hijos, Aika y Akito.

-pero..., ¿como es posible?

-¡no te dejes engañar Mikan!-grito persona por el micrófono

-¿y como se que no mientes?-pregunto Mikan tratando de que admita la verdad

-solo observa.

Krazuma estiro el brazo izquierdo y salio hielo en su mano. Ese era el alice de Haru y Aika, por lo cual mostraba una prueba de que era su padre.

_CON KAEDE Y RINA..._

En la biblioteca de la academia alice estaban Narumi, Hotaru, Linchou, Kede y Rina

_-_entonces..., despues de tres semanas no veré jamas a Mikan...-dijo Hotaru

-exactamente-dijo Rina

**_FONDO MUSICAL: CRAZY-MELANIE MARTINEZ_**

_-_Mikan Sakura fue aceptada en la selección-dijo Narumi con tono de tristeza

-imposible..., ¡Mikan no debe de irse de la academia!-grito Kaede con sus ojos llorosos

-yo tampoco quiero que se vaya pero...-fue interrumpida por Kaede

-¿"pero" que?, ¿acaso no les importa?, yo..., yo no lo aceptare ¡no quiero que se vaya!-dijo Kaede soltando lagrimas

-¡entiende! ¡es su responsabilidad, todos la extrañaremos! ¡NO SOLO TU!-grito Hotaru

En ese momento, Kaede se fue corriendo de la biblioteca.

_CON MIKAN..._

**FONDO MUSICAL:BROKEN-YOUNG LONDON**

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**


	18. Casi el final parte 2

**Yo: ya se va a acabar la historia T-T**

**Mary: ¡QUE HORRIBLE!**

**Yo: lo se :(**

**Mary: pero no los dejaremos solos, subiremos mas historias :)**

**Yo: tiene razón, bueno, por lo mientras disfruten del capitulo :3**

**Mary: recuerden qu las mejores partes las ago yo**

**Yo: claro que no..**

**Mary: como sea, iniciemos el capitulo :)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 18**

**CASI EL FINAL PARTE 2**

**POV DE MIKAN.**

-¿estas lista?-Me preguntaron

Me encontraba en la estación de tren, al lado mio estaba Kaede con maletas gigantes. Las dos veníamos vestidas de un traje azul con botines negros, lo unico que hacia era mirar a todos los lados preguntándome que iba a ser de mi vida cuando me vaya a otro lugar, no quería dejar todos esos recuerdos que deje en la academia Alice..., seria muy doloroso para mi.

-¿a donde vamos?-la mire preocupada aun mirando por todos lados

-a la selección-ella bajó la mirada-perdón...Mikan, por no salvarte.

-no te preocupes, eres un humano y los humanos cometen errores-le di una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Cada vez el tiempo se me hacia eterno, el tren moviéndose tan rápido que ni lo distinguía, mi cabeza me daba giros, pensaba en varias cosas que podía haber dicho aun, pero, ya no importaba, despues de todo este es el fin, jamas volvere a ver a mis amigos y parientes si me elijen en la seleccion. Pero lo que mas me dolera no ver es a Natsume.

-¡MIKAN!-gritaron mi nombre, al escucharlo me di media vuelta y lo vi..., como siempre con su mirada fría.

-¿Natsume?...-pregunte corriendo hacia el, empecé a llorar al verlo.

-¡MIKAN!...

**FIN DEL POV DE MIKAN.**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: No se vallan a enojar si se decepcionan :c**

Hotaru estaba en frente de ella, Mikan estaba acostada en su cama con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-por fin despiertas..-reclamo Hotaru sentandose en una silla

-¿que..paso?-pregunto Mikan confundida

-te encontraron desmayada, 3 dias estuviste inconciente-dijo algo indiferente

-pero, estaba en una mision-Se sento en la cama tocandose la cabeza-¿Sera que me desmaye despues de la mision?-pregunto Mikan confundida

-como sea, Natsume esta preocupado por ti-Hotaru miro hacia otro lado

-gracias...Hotaru por cuidarme-dijo Mikan on una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-no me interesa lo que digas-se dirijo a la puerta-como dije, Natsume esta preocupado por ti-cerro l puerta y salio del cuarto

-es cierto, deve de estar preocupado- Mikan empezo a vestirse, despues fue corriendo hacia el cuarto de Natsume. Al estar en frente de su puerta empezo a tocar con fuerza..., hasta que por fin le abrieron.

-¿ah?, Sakura-chan...-dijo Ruka confundido

-¿a quien le dices sakura? dime Mikan, por cierto ¿esta Natsume?-pregunto algo preocupada

-Natsume se fue con Luna..

-¿a que? y ¿porque?-pregunto enojada

-tranquila, ella solo le pidio que la ayudara en matematicas-dijo Ruka nervioso

Suspiro Mikan.

-de acuerdo, entonces me quedare aqui hasta que vuelva Natsume-dijo Mikan entrando al cuarto.

Ella se sento en un pequeño sillon azul.

_MIENTRAS CON NATSUME..._

-ne, Natsume, ¿porque no terminas con Mikan?-pregunto Luna sentada en su cama

-porque la amo demaciado-dijo Natsume indiferente sentado en el piso con un cuaderno

-pero lleva desmayada 3 dias-dijo algo atrevida

-no me importa, cuando depierte no la dejare ir a nunguna parte-se levanto del suelo y se dirijo a la puerta-si solo quieres hablar de mi novia es mejor que me vaya

-vamos, solo son preguntas-dijo Luna riendose

Ella se acerco a Natsume y lo abrazo por la espalda.

-deja a esa y seamos novios-dijo apretandolo mas

Natsume se separo rapidamente de Luna haciendo que se cayeran los dos

-¡deja de decir eso!, jamas dejare a Mikan ¡JAMAS!

-yo soy mejor que ella, soy bonita, alta, inteligente...-le interrumpio Natsume

-Mikan es mejor que tu, ella no se la pasa hablando de si misma, se preocupa de sus amigos, es hermosa, tiene una sonrisa que enamora a todos, su personalidad no se puede comparar, es fiel, no miente, no importa el problema que tengamos, siempre sonrie...ella...ella...¡ELLA ES PERFECTA PARA MI!-grito Natsume a todo pulmon mirando hacia abajo-asi que..., si vuelves a hablar mal de Mikan, te las veras conmigo

Luna lo que hizo fue reir a carcajadas.

-¿perfecta?, no me agas reir-en ese momento se levanto del piso y le robo un beso a Natsume deandolo desprevenido.

_MIENTRAS CON MIKAN..._

-vaya, cuanto tarda natsuem-reclamo susurrando

-¿porque no vas con el?-pregunto Ruka con su celular-que dificil te complicas la vida..-dijo en forma de burla

-porque interrumpiria sus clases de matematicas-refuño con una almohada en la cara

-no creo que a Natsume le moleste, ademas, seria lo contrario, se alegraria de verte de nuevo-sonrio Ruka

-Gracias, creo que seria lo mejor..., entonces lugo nos vemos-dijo Mikan levantandose del sillon azul dirijiendose a la puerta para despues abrirla e irse del cuarto

Ella se fue y se dirijo al cuarto de Luna, mientras tocaba la puerta nadie abria, en ese entonces entro por si sola y se encontro con Natsume, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrima, ella simplemente se sorprendio y le dijo...

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**YO: que interesante...**

**Mary: no me dejaste matar a Luna 7-7**

**Yo: es que con Luna se pone ineresante la historia, aunque me caiga mal 7-7**

**Mary: Bueno, creo que esto es por hoy**

**Yo y Mary: ¡Nos vemos al proximo capitulo!**


End file.
